In the Eyes of a Pirate
by Legendary Heroes.96
Summary: When Jasmine was ten, she met Silver, now six years later, they've lived with each other as pirates. When they hear about a trip to Treasure Planet, they end up meeting Jim Hawkins. The two teens start to become closer and start to let their guards down. However, Jasmine still is a pirate and soon she will have to make a choice of what it is she wants, piracy or a normal life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The day seemed normal on the planet Fosliuria. People of all different races carried on with their lives without much of a thought in the world. The docks were busy with incoming and outgoing ships, the sky was blue, and the sun shined brightly on the upper district that was made of stone that looked like glass. Although it seemed perfect, it wasn't all as it was made out to be. This planet was home to one of the largest group of thieves in anywhere in the galaxy, which was run by a man the thieves called Crazy Sherman, and it didn't help that there was a masked murderer on the loose.

One thief was a young girl who's name was Jasmine Sparrow, who could not comprehend what the day will have in store for her. She was perched on the roof of a small house that was nearby her target, a man who looked like he could loose a few coins. Her chocolate brown hair flowed in the breeze and her eyes never left her target. Despite her usual calm nature, her patience was wearing thin as few other children were being impatient as they waited for their moment to distract the man. Another thing that was weighing on her patience was that she got stuck with Luke Hendrickson, who was most likely going to be a great thief one day, was with her to most likely show off his skills.

"Are you ready, or are you going to keep staring at our target all day?" Luke asked, wiping his sandy blonde hair out of his eyes, that Jasmine couldn't tell if it was grey or a very light blue.

"Yes." Jasmine answered, rolling her eyes as she got up from where she was sitting.

"Good. Alright everyone let's get to work." Luke replies, making Jasmine roll her eyes again as he tells everyone 'his' plan.

They all got into positions and Jasmine hid behind a barrel as she waited for the signal. Three boys that were with her, walked up to their target and started begging for food.

"Sir can you spare a few coins please?" One of the boys named Jeffrey asked, putting on his look that usually win people over.

"I'm sorry, I can't." The man said, trying to get away from them, but they continued to stand in his way as Jasmine started sneaking up behind him.

"Please sir, we don't need much, just a few coins." Zenathar, intervenes using his little adorable face to help persuade him.

"I said no, now please leave me alone." The man replies, starting to walk away until he felt a slight tug from his pocket.

"Uh oh." Jasmine says as the man saw what she had done.

"Run!" All three boys shout as they all scattered in different directions.

"Hey stop thief! Someone call the police!" The man shouts, and begins chasing the one who stole his wallet.

Jasmine ran through the streets of the lower district as fast as her scrawny legs could take her. With her knowledge of half of the lower district, she made her way to the hideout of her fellow thieves. However, it seemed as if the police have been monitoring the usual route the thieves take, because she heard sirens in full pursuit right behind her. She wondered where Luke was with his slingshot he said he would use against the cops if they get in her way. Deciding to take a different path, she wove through the unfamiliar streets to try to lose the cops. Just as she seemed to think she was safe, she crashes into someone. Looking up, she saw a man with a metal arm, eye, and leg. At first glance she knew he was a cyborg. If it weren't for the police sirens that had finally arrived, she would have stood and gawked at him.

"Excuse me sir what's the meaning of this?" The cyborg asked, as they began taking Jasmine away.

"This young lady is a thief and we have come to take her away." One of the officer's answered.

"Oh my niece must have felt sorry for some poor kids, the lass has a tendency to do that." The cyborg states, lying to them as Jasmine decided to go along with it.

"I'm sorry sir, but she has violated the law." The officer replied, preparing to take her away.

"How about this, she'll hand over the wallet and I'll pay for the charges." The cyborg says, looking at the officer with his metal eye.

The police looked at each other, trying to decide if they should do what the man says. He definitely has the capacity to take them down with his metal body parts, along with his strength. They looked at Jasmine, seeing that she was probably no older than ten and being "related" to the cyborg, they didn't want to take the chance of taking her with them.

"All right, but if we catch her again, we won't be as kind." The officer states, letting Jasmine go as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank ye sir, don't worry this won't happen again." The cyborg says happy with the results.

Jasmine gave the police the wallet and the cyborg paid the costs of the damage that has been done. Once the police were out of sigh, the two both released a heavy sigh.

"Now what were ye thinking lass?" The cyborg asked.

"I needed the money." Jasmine answered, not sure what to think of the person who saved her life.

"Is the money for you, or for that old geezer Crazy Sherman?" The cyborg questioned, making Jasmine look up at him when he asked this.

"How do you know Hector?" Jasmine asked in return, not afraid to say the master of the thieves name.

"I've met him before, and I know a young thief of his when I see one." He answered, almost laughing at the girl's bewildered expression.

"The money was for me to prove to Hector, that I can steal things just as good as the others can. I guess I'm not cut out for it though." Jasmine uttered sadly, not sure why she was telling him this.

The cyborg was a little heartbroken to see such a face on someone so young. If it wasn't for his good heart, the life he has would have extinguished any compassion a long time ago. He knew that anyone at this age who joined the thieves was most likely an orphan, and he also knew that the young girl couldn't face the humiliation of when she would go back empty handed. So, he put aside his thoughts, went down on his knee and went on to change the Jasmine's life forever.

"Now ye listen to me lass, having a life like this is hard, but ye can't let it get ye down because ye got the makings of greatness in ya. However, by the looks of it, ye don't like this life anyway. Which is why I would like to make you an offer." The old cyborg states, giving as much hope as he can to the young girl.

"What kind of offer?" Jasmine asked, seeing him in a new light.

"Ye see I've been looking for someone who has the mind to do any task I through at them. Also this life is a little lonely at times, and what I mean to say is, would ye like to join me in my little crew and become a great pirate one day?" He asks.

Jasmine was dumbfounded, never in a million years would she thought she would get this kind of offer. What he said about her not liking being a thief was true. She never wanted to be a thief, but after all the rough things life put her through, it certainly brought her down this path. She knew she couldn't go back to being a thief, not after her failure today, but if taking the cyborg''s offer and doing things and seeing things no young girl normally would be a part of, then she was most definitely not turning away this offer.

"Yes, thank you. I'm Jasmine Sparrow by the way." Jasmine answered his question, holding out her hand for him to shake.

"John Silver, but ye can just call me Silver." Silver replied, shaking the young girl's hand, and they both walked off to start their new life that will have many adventures they will face together.

 **Author's Note: I've been wanting to do this story for a while now. I'm not going to post any more chapters until I get an idea of how many of you fanfiction readers are interested in. This is like a test and as soon as I see an estimate of how many of you will be reading this, then I will start working on another chapter. Until then, enjoy this my little lovelies.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Six Years Later

Montressor space port was busy as usual. Ships either arrived or prepared to leave to their next destination. For those who lived there, they worked in the local stores or market selling their wares. There wasn't many things to do there, except to sell things, watch ships come and go, or maybe host some competitions. Such competitions were of a large variety, and people of races were involved in these things. The most popular competition involved solar surfing, which was mainly a sport for men, but there were the occasional women who were brave enough to do these things. One particular person, was a sixteen year old girl who goes by the name Jasmine Sparrow who went from a scrawny ten year old to a strong teenager who was a little tan, which looked better with her chocolate brown hair and eyes than the pale skin she had as a child.

After being rescued by John Silver, Jasmine became his partner in crime and was the only person he knew he could always trust, which was the same feeling Jasmine felt towards Silver. She became almost like a daughter to the cyborg and he definitely wouldn't want it any other way. However, what he didn't know, was how long it was until Jasmine decided to leave and make her own choices. He didn't like to press on the matter, and went on with helping the teenager get her solar surfer ready for the competitions.

"Engine working?" Silver asked Jasmine as she worked on it.

"Yep" She answered, flipping a switch that turned it on.

"Crack's in the board?" He continued to ask.

"No." Jasmine replied, after checking and double checking if there were any cracks on her board that would pose as dangerous.

"Holes in ye'r sail?" He asked the next question.

"No." She answered, giving him a thumbs up.

"Alright lass, are ye ready?" Silver asked another question, feeling proud that he taught her everything she knows on mechanics.

"Yep." Jasmine answered, and picked up her black solar surfer, moving it's purple sails to the side so she could see.

They walked towards the starting line side by side. Once they got there, Silver gave her the helmet she would need for this particular competition and then he went to the side, blending in with the crowd. Putting the helmet on, Jasmine then flipped a switch on her solar surfer that made it start to rise up in the air. There was only fifteen people, not bad Jasmine thought, but she wished there were just a little bit more contestants.

"Uh miss, I think you've got the wrong race. You see this is a men's only race and you are not a man." One of the contestants said to Jasmine.

"What men? All I see is a bunch of boys. Also I've checked and rechecked the rules and I found nothing about women not being allowed to participate in this race. Do you have a problem with that?" Jasmine stated, smiling at his expression.

A Yuriad came out to stand in the middle of the starting line, with the book of rules in his grasp. His six tentacles moved about as he spoke. This alien was a little strange to look at due to his appearance of a snail mixed with an octopus. If anything, he was one of the ugliest creatures Jasmine has ever seen. Finally he finished going over the rules and proceeded to walk to the sidelines. Jasmine waited for the flag to go and when she saw it, she began to feel alive.

She flew past the starting line and into the endless sky. She was in the middle of the long row of contestants, which made her anxious, but she remembered what Silver told her about taking her time and resumed to getting ahead. However, it didn't take long for one of the contestants to cheat by causing a collision. Luckily there was only one person who ended up falling off their solar surfer and even though it made Jasmine a little behind, she went out of her way to save the boy. Once she did, she earned her thanks and took the contestant back to his solar surfer that was surprisingly still floating.

"Thank you." The contestant she saved said.

"No problem." Jasmine replied and went back to the race.

It took her a while to catch up to the leading contestants, but when she did, she decided to do one of her tricks. Diving far below them, Jasmine continued to fly straight and once she was sure she was ahead of them, she zoomed upwards and caused quite a shock for the contestants. However, just as she was living the moment of being in the lead, the contestant she talked to before the race, bumped into her and ended up making her fall. Trying not to panic, Jasmine went to look where her solar surfer was, which was not far below her. Gliding towards it, she managed to climb back on and proceeded to getting back to the race. There was just one problem, one of her boosters was almost off and if she didn't get it fixed soon, then there was no way she was going to make it back to land on time.

Setting the solar surfer to the auto pilot she recently installed, Jasmine went on to fixing the booster. It was slow and not easy, but she finally managed to put it back in place and make it work for the time she needed. Luckily, it wasn't a long wait to see land and most importantly, the finishing line. Flipping some switches and pressing some buttons, Jasmine zoomed past the other contestants and flew towards her target. Time began to slow and there was nothing at the moment that mattered to her, except for winning. Then out of pure bliss, she crossed the finishing line in first place. Scooting to a halt, Jasmine stopped her solar surfer and was greeted by a cheering crowd.

Jasmine ran towards Silver and hugged him. Once they separated, Jasmine was greeted by her loveable friends Morph and Purcha, who were very excited to see that she was alright. Purcha snuggled up to her and refused to move away from her shoulder, just like Morph did to Silver. Once they calmed down a bit from their excitement, they turned to the announcer as he went on to congratulate her for winning.

"What's your name young lady?" The announcer asked.

"Jasmine Sparrow." Jasmine replied.

"Well Ms. Sparrow, I hope you will accept this for your bravery and strategic thinking as for what you faced today." He went on, handing her a trophy and some money.

They talked a little bit more and took a picture for the local news reporters and then the two pirates were on their way to their errands.

"Here's the money I owe you." Jasmine said, handing Silver his half.

"Thank ye lass. Now is there anything you want me to get you while ye're at the bookstore?" Silver asked her, knowing where it was she was heading.

"An extra booster would be nice, that bozo definitely ruined this one." Jasmine answered, handing Silver her solar surfer so he could get it fixed.

"One booster coming right up, now ye take care of yourself while I'm gone." The old cyborg replied and went off on his way, as did she.

 **Authors note: thanks so much for those of you who reviewed the last chapter. This has been taking me along time to finish due to fanfiction not saving my work for some reason. Anyways I hope that you all like this and if you do, please leave a review and I shall do my best on getting a new chapter out. Thanks and until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sound of a dinging bell was heard as the door to the Old Nook bookshop opened. No one was behind the counter when Jasmine walked in, which she thought the owner must have been in the back going through some old books. Looking around, the teenage pirate looked around seeing if anything caught her interest. She pulled one out and read "The Mysteries of Sota" as the title and put it back where she found it. Walking a little farther ahead, she saw a book that was lying on a pedestal opened to show a picture of a beast known as a Kraken. Admiring the details and the fact that it wasn't another book where the pictures came to life due to a hologram, she flipped some more pages.

"There's not many people who admire the books from the past." A voice interrupted her thoughts, which belonged to the book keeper.

"My mother used to read me books like these. It's a shame that no one really likes to pay attention to old things." Jasmine replied, stroking the book as if it was a long lost heirloom.

"Yes well it can't be helped, there are so many wondrous things that is still waiting to be looked at. I have some more books like this if you are interested." He stated and with a nod from Jasmine, he lead her to the back.

There were more of the printed books in the back and all of them looked a little old, but still in good shape. Looking around, there wasn't as many books that caught her eye like the one with the kraken in it. She did find an old book that had an old language in it that she certainly didn't recognize.

"What's this?" Jasmine asked, showing him the book.

"Oh that would be a book that teaches you how to speak Latin. However, it's a very dead language now." Answered the book keeper.

"I think I'd like buy it." Jasmine said.

"Would you like the book that translates it?" He asked, prepared to go get it.

"That would be wonderful and I think I'll buy the book I was looking at earlier. The one with the kraken." She replied and walked up front.

When the book keeper returned, he had all of her books in hand. His wife came down stairs as soon as she heard Jasmines voice and had a excited expression on her face. It was probably due to the fact that they had their first customer in a long time Jasmine thought. As the teenager was about to pay for her books, a couple of men walked in with harsh expressions on their faces.

"Hello Constable, what can I do for you today?" Said the book keeper with a fearful tone in his voice.

"I'm here to collect my money." The man known as Constable replied, taking a look around.

"I will be right with you as soon as I'm done with my customer." The older man said, his fearful gaze never leaving his face.

Jasmine had dealt with this type of situation before, back when she was just a lowly thief. Now that she was a pirate, she ought to not be concerned with other people's affairs. However, there was still that small part of her that wanted to help any poor soul she could. Knowing that she really wasn't going to use the rest of her money, she decided to do the most kind thing she could ever do for these people.

"Here, have this." Jasmine whispered, putting all five thousand dollars in the book keepers hands.

"Oh no I can't take this!" He whispered, trying to give it back, but she just put her hands around his to keep it in place.

"Please take it, you need it a lot more than I do." Jasmine replied and she watched a smile form on his face and she knew she had given him hope.

He looked over at his wife with an excited smile and she just stared in shock, but before they could tell Jasmine thank you, she was gone. Walking with the books in her hands, Jasmine went to find Silver. She found him in the market area, buying some food, and she waited with him. After he was done, they walked back to the small inn they were staying in.

"You gave t'em the money didn't ye?" Silver asked her.

"Yep." Jasmine answered, knowing that she couldn't hide anything from him.

"Well aye guess dinners on me tonight." The older pirate says.

"Dinner is always on you." She replies, making them both laugh at her statement.

That night, Jasmine was sound asleep in her bunk dreaming about past memories. One particular memory was when she first won a solar surfing race, but it soon changed to her near death experience that happened in her most recent race. It seemed as if her entire memory of what to do in that situation went away, leaving her panicking and tumbling down into oblivion. Thankfully she was woken up from her dream turned nightmare by none other than Silver.

"What is it?" Jasmine asked groggily, wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"We got em." The cyborg answered and it took her a minute before she remembered.

"Right." She said, standing up and began packing her things.

For the past few months they've been searching for a person by the name of Billy Bones, who was rumored to have the map of the legendary Treasure Planet home of all the riches of the entire galaxy. They assembled their crew and launched their ship to follow the alien pirate. However, to Jasmine's disliking, Silver decided it would be a good idea to shoot the ship down.

"What?" Silver asked, looking at the crossed teen.

"Really did you have to do that?" Jasmine asked him, not in the mood to having another dead person on the list.

"It was necessary." Silver answered, making the teen roll her eyes.

During their bickering, they ended up losing the ship for about an hour until Blinko was able to locate it. They found it on the deck of an inn and no matter how much she didn't want to do this, Jasmine knew that the only way to get what they wanted, was to take it by force. Landing the ship, they stormed out with their weapons aimed at the Benbow Inn and proceeded to do what they do best, taking things from people and destroying things.

"Where is it?' Silver asked when they found an empty chest.

Jasmine and the other crew proceeded with their search. As they were looking through the inn, they began to hear shouting coming from upstairs.

"Find it!" Silver shouted, pointing upstairs and the crew went to that particular location.

Jasmine caught a glimpse of movement coming from the window and with a sigh, she knew that whoever lived here had escaped. Before the inn burned completely to the ground, they found some things that would help them with their search for those people, who didn't realize how valuable the thing was that they carried. That night left Jasmine and the entire crew to deal with a very, very, angry captain. How fun.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews for the last two chapters. I really hope you like this one bc it took me a while to come up with ideas. Now as you can tell, Jasmine likes books and you will be seeing her read quite often in this story. Next chapter, I'm hoping to get a meeting between Jasmine and Jim and I hope you guys will enjoy that. Right now, I'm still trying to gather ideas for what to do for the next chapter and since I'm working, it might take a little while. Plus I'm writing six other books, one is another fanfiction called Mother Nature: Age of Darkness. If you guys get the chance, I'd like it if you guys would check out my Mother Nature trilogy bc so far, there has been nobody reading Age of Darkness, which makes me worried if it is not a good story. Anyways, thanks again for reading this and I hope to hear from you soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After waiting for two weeks, the pirates time had come. When they found out who the people were that owned the Benbow Inn, they kept their eyes and ears open until it was time for them to apply to work on the ship that would take them to Treasure Planet. Being the best chef in the entire galaxy, it was quite obvious what Silver's job would be and due to her keen eyes, Jasmine worked in the crows nest.

"Jasmine you need to get to your station!" One of her fellow crew shouted at her as she made way towards the R.L.S Legacy.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming." Jasmine replied, hopping onto a stack of crates that were being pulled up onto the ship.

Once there, she looked at the size of the ship. It was definitely bigger than most of the one's she's traveled on. However, it made her feel claustrophobic because of the people who were around. Knowing that Silver was in the kitchen getting things ready, she climbed up the rope ladder that led to the crows nest. Out of all the jobs she had in her life, working on the crows nest was the best. Even though the ship was flying, to her it felt as if she was the only one who flew into the sky with nothing to worry about and she treasured it.

Meanwhile, two people arrived on the spaceport. Their journey was short, but the ship that brought them there was overcrowded and it was not a very fun ride. One of them, was a teenage boy James Pleiades Hawkins, mostly referred as Jim, secretly had a precious item he had in his pocket. The other was a doglike alien, who worked as an astrologer that goes by Dr. Delbert Dobbler. Together, they were the reasons why the pirates were working undercover.

"Jim? Oh Jim, wait for me!" Delbert's muffled voice was heard in the small ship.

Jim sighed as he waited for his family friend to come out. There was many people there and it was a whole new experience for the teen.

"Well Jim this should be a wonderful opportunity for us to get to know each other! You know what they say, familiarity brings umm.. well contempt, but in our case..." Dr. Delbert started as he walked up to the teen, lifting up his helmet to be heard better as he was wearing a suit that was obviously sold to him as a scam.

"Look lets find the ship ok." Jim replied, wanting to get to the ship as soon as possible.

The glass on Delberts helmet fell shut into place as he stood there, not sure what to say at the moment.

"2nd lane on your right!" A robotic being said to them as they asked for directions.

"You can't miss it." An alien said to them as he held the ladder that the robot was on.

"Thanks." Jim replies, getting ready to walk to their destination as Delbert started to complain about the suit he was wearing.

"It's the suit isn't it? I should never have listened to that two headed saleswoman! This one didn't fit! That one wasn't my color! I didn't know what to do! I just get so flustered..." Delbert ranted, not paying attention as he bumped into Jim as he started to say his last sentence. "Oh Jim this is our ship! The R.L.S. Legacy." He finished.

"Whoa." Jim muttered, amazed by the what he would be traveling on.

They walked towards the ship, where they heard some shouting on the deck.

"Come on now, move it forward! Heave together now!" A rock like being was giving orders as they boarded the ship, presumably the captain they thought.

"How cool is this!?" Jim asked no one in particular, but then bumped into somebody.

The alien looked like a giant slug and it was something Jim had never seen before.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean..." Jim apologized, which he was responded with a bunch of farting noises coming from the creature.

"Allow me to handle this." Delbert replied, making the same kind of noises as the creature in front of them.

The alien looked stunned for a moment, but then started laughing in its own way, which left Jim confused.

"I am fluent in Flatchbutchim, I took three years of it in high school." Delbert stated, making a noise towards the creature as he proceeded to walk away.

"Flatchbut, cool." Jim replied, smoothing down his hair as he followed Delbert.

"Excuse me captain, everything ship shape?" Delbert asked the supposed captain.

"Ship shape it is sir, but I am not the captain. The captain is aloft." The rock man states, pointing up top.

A cat like woman was moving fast, so fast it was as if she was a blur. Finally she did a flip in the air as she grabbed onto a rope and landed on her feet. Again, the glass on Dr. Delbert's helmet flapped shut, as he and Jim were stunned by what they just saw.

"Mr. Arrow, I've checked this miserable ship from stem to stone And.. As usual, everything is spot on. Can you get nothing wrong?" Captain Amelia states, smiling at her comrade.

"You flatter me captain." Mr. Arrow replies, tipping his hat to her.

She walked over towards Delbert and had a mischievous look on her face as she saw his getup.

"Ah, Doctor Dobbler I presume?" The captain questioned.

"Well... I... Uh..." His muffled voice answered, due to the helmet.

"Hello can you hear me?" Amelia teased, banging on his helmet.

"Yes I can! Stop that banging!" Delbert replied, flustered at the captains antics.

"If I may doctor, this works so much better when it's quite way off, and plugged in. Lovely there you go." She teases again, pulling onto a wire on his suit and plugging it in.

"If you don't mind, but I think I can manage my own plugging!" He replies, not at all pleased with her games.

"I'm Captain Amelia, late revenue with the president of the Armada. Nasty business, but I won't bore you with my scars. You've met my first officer Mr. Arrow. Who is sturdy, tough, dependable, honest, brave, and true." The captain says, speaking in a fast tone.

"You flatter me captain." Mr. Arrow replies.

"Oh shut up Arrow, you know I don't mean a word of it." Amelia jokes.

"Pardon me. I hate to interrupt this lovely banter, but may I introduce you Jim Hawkins. Jim you see is the boy who found the..." Delbert begins, but his mouth was suddenly squeezed by the captain.

"Doctor please! " She begins, but looks up as she met the eyes of some of the crew. "I'd like a word with you in my state hall." She finishes and leads them to her quarters.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys I'm alive. I know I might have said in my last chapter that we might see Jasmine and Jim interact, but there was a lot to put in here, so I'll just save it for the next chapter which I am really looking forward to. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please send me a review on anything particular!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Doctor, to muse and blabber about a treasure map... in front of this particular crew... demonstrates a level of ineptitude... that borders on the imbecilic... and I mean that in a very caring way." Captain Amelia stated slowly as soon as she locked the doors, which didn't sit well with Dr. Dobbler.

"Imbecilic, did you say? Foolishness I've-" He begins sarcastically, but was cut off.

"May I see the map please?" The captain questioned raising her hand to indicate that it wasn't a suggestion, but an order.

The doglike doctor, looked at Jim to question if he was ok with this. Their silent exchange didn't last long as Jim knew that he had no choice, but to give the map to the captain.

"Here." Jim mumbles, tossing it to the captain and her catlike reflexes kicked in as she caught it with ease.

"Hmm. Fascinating. Mr. Hawkins, in the future... you will address me as "Captain" or "Ma'am." Is that clear?" The captain replies, locking the map away.

Jim didn't like being ordered around and he certainly didn't like that the thing he's protected these past two weeks, was being locked away where he could never get it. Seeing this look made Amelia repeat herself.

"Mr. Hawkins?" Amelia questioned again in a not so kind tone.

"Yes ma'am." Jim responded, not happy about the situation.

"That will do. Gentlemen, this must be kept under lock and key... when not in use. And, Doctor, again... with the greatest possible respect... zip your howling screamer." Amelia states and ordered the doctor.

"Captain, I assure you I-" Delbert began, but was interrupted by the captain who didn't have an interest in what he was going to say, for she did not care too much for the doctor either.

"Let me make this as monosyllabic as possible. I don't much care for this crew you hired. They are... how did I describe them, Arrow? I said something rather good this morning before coffee." The captain replies, looking at her first hand to be reminded of what her exact words were.

"Ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots, ma'am." Mr. Arrow answered.

"There you go, poetry." Captain Amelia replies, smiling at her first hand.

"No see here-" The doctor began, but again was interrupted.

"Doctor I'd love to chat. Tea, cake, and the whole shebang, but I have a ship to launch... and you've got your outfit to buff up. Mr. Arrow, please escort these two neophytes down to the galley straight away. Young Hawkins will be working for our cook, Mr. Silver." Amelia finished, catching Jim off guard at her order.

"What? The cook?" Jim questioned, stepping away from something on display as he realized what the captain just said.

As Mr. Arrow led them to the galley, Jasmine took a quick peek at the strangers. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw the doctors getup and Jim, well, there wasn't too much thought towards him. Meanwhile, as the boys were walking down the stairs to the galley, Jim and Dr. Dobbler had a few complaints about the captain.

"That woman! That... feline! Who does she think is working for whom?" Dr. Dobbler complained, already making up his mind on how he felt towards the captain in question.

"It's my map, and she's got me bussin' tables?" Jim also complained.

"I'll not tolerate a cross word about our captain! There's no finer officer in this or any other galaxy." Mr. Arrow shouted at them, defending his friend.

Whistling could be heard in front of them as they walked closer to the kitchens. They could only see a silhouette of a man who looked as if he was already at work.

"Mr. Silver?" Mr. Arrow shouted to get the mans attention.

"Why, Mr. Arrow, sir. Bringin' in such fine and distinguishing gents to grace my humble galley? Had I known, I'd would have tucked in me shirt." Silver greeted, bowing before he went about tucking in his shirt.

As Silver moved around, Jim got a good look at the cook and was unsettled by what he saw. A metal leg, eye, and arm replaced what used to be flesh.

"A cyborg." Jim whispered to himself, feeling very nervous towards Silver now.

"May I introduce Dr. Dobbler, the financier of our voyage." Mr. Arrow introduced as the doctor walked forward in greeting, not at all phased by the metal limbs.

"Love the outfit, doc." Silver replied, scanning Delbert with his laser eye.

"Well, thank you. Um, love the eye. Uh this young lad is Jim Hawkins." Delbert awkwardly says, pushing Jim in front of him so he wouldn't be scanned anymore.

"Jimbo!" Silver greeted, holding out his hand, which he realized was in the wrong setting after seeing Jim's suspicious look towards it. "Aw, now, don't be too put off by this hunk of hardware. Woah! These gears have been tough getting used too... but they do come in mighty handy from time to time." He went on, not phased by Jim's staring, cutting some meat and vegetables with his metal hand while making a joke that he cut of his other one.

He then starts showing off at how fast he could crack eggs and lighting the pan on fire that had all the other ingredients. Dumping the contents into a larger pot and adding some spices, he went about his business while making a professional cook look like an amateur. Tasting the stew with delight, he grabbed two bowls and gave it to the doctor and Jim.

"Here, now, have a taste of me famous Bonzabeast stew." Silver ordered the two gentlemen, which Delbert automatically started licking it like a dog.

"Mmm! Delightfully tangy, yet robust." Delbert complimented, eating the stew.

"Old family recipe." Silver replied.

As Delbert was about to take another doglike lick at the soup, an eyeball floated up out of nowhere, which resulted in a scream coming from him.

"In fact, that was a part of the old family! Oh, oh, I'm just kiddin', Doc!" Silver laughed, taking the eyeball and swallowing it whole.

"Uh, yeah, well..." Delbert began to reply, but was unsure of what to say.

"I'm nothin' if I ain't a kidder." Silver stated, elbowing Jim in a teasing way and noticed that the boy hadn't tried his stew. Go on, Jimbo. Have a swig." He ordered again and then walked away to do his other duties.

Jim stared at his soup, afraid that the same thing would happen to him. The more he stared at it, the more he began to see something odd. Then, his spoon suddenly ate his soup and morphed itself into a little bubbly creature. The same thing happened to the Delbert, which resulted in another scream, although the other creature looked like a female.

"Morph and Percha! You two little jiggle-headed blob's of mischief! So that's where you was hiding!" Silver's voice could be heard, as he noticed what happened.

The two creature's proceeded to turn into straws and slurp up the rest of the stew in their own bowls. They both sighed in contentment and Morph belched really loudly, while Percha acted really ladylike. Then, noticing the new face, both of them floated up towards Jim and began breathing as if they were dogs.

"Wha-? Ha! What is that thing?" Jim questioned, curious about the two so called blob's of mischief.

"What is that thing?" They mimicked, as they both changed into Jim and copied his movements.

"They're a morph, rescued both of the little shape-shifter's on Proteus." Silver explained and Morph floated towards the cook and proceeded to rub against him, while Percha was still curious about the teen boy. "Aw, he took a shine to me. We been together ever since. I gave Percha to me niece Jazzy who I'm sure you'll run into later. Right? Yeah. Nice boy." He stated, cuddling with male blob.

"We're about to get underway. Would you like to observe the launch doctor?" Mr. Arrow interrupted, feeling his job here was done.

"Would I? Does an active galactic nucleus have superluminal jets?" Delbert questioned excitedly and then noticed the stern face Mr. Arrow was giving him. " I'll follow you."

"Mr. Hawkins will stay here in your charge, Mr. Silver." Mr. Arrow ordered, which caused Silver to start choking on his stew when he heard this.

"Beggin' your pardon, sir, but-" Silver began but was interrupted.

"Captain's orders! See to it that the new cabin boys kept busy." The rockman ordered and began to walk away.

"Aw, but, no, but-" Silver began.

"No, you can't-" Jim said at the same time, seeing it was useless, they both sighed and rubbed their eyes.

 **Author's Note: Alright folks enjoy, I'm off to bed. Leave a comment on what you think. Goodnight.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So, Captain's put you with me, eh?" Silver questioned, crossing his arms behind his back as the information sunk in.

"Whatever." Jim replied begrudgingly.

"Well, who be a humble cyborg to argue with a captain?" The cyborg stated, going back to his duties.

"Yeah. You know...these purps... they're kind of like the ones back home on Montressor. You ever been there?" Jim asked while grabbing a purp from a barrel, trying to see if Silver was throwing an act on being a nice cyborg.

"I can't say as I have, Jimbo." Silver answered while he peeled a potato.

"Come to think of it, just before l left... l met this old guy, who was, um... he was kind of looking for a cyborg buddy of his." The teenage boy replied, eating the purple fruit he had in his hand.

"Is that so?" The cyborg questioned, seeming to be interested in the topic.

"Yeah. What was that old salamander's name?" Jim answered, rubbing his head as he tried to remember the name of the alien that gave him the treasure map. "Oh, yeah. Bones. Billy Bones?" He went on, watching for a certain reaction.

"Bones? Bones?! Mm-mmm. T'ain't ringin' any bells. Must have been a different cyborg. There's a slew of cyborgs roamin' this port." Silver answered the boys question, bringing a pot of water over to work while he continued on with the conversation.

Then a whistle could be heard and then Mr. Arrow's voice could be heard.

"Prepare to cast off!" Mr. Arrow shouted, indicating that their journey was about to begin.

"Eh, off with you, lad, and watch the launch. There'll be plenty work a-waitin' for you afterwards." Silver stated, pushing Jim towards the stairs.

Jim gave one more suspicious look towards the cyborg and then did as he was told. Waiting a few moments, Silver watched Jim as he walked up the stairs. Knowing that the boy was suspicious of him, meant that he was going to have to do everything he can to throw the boy off his trail.

"We best be keepin' a sharp eye on this one, eh, Morph and Percha?" Silver questioned with a dark stare, giving the two blobs a cookie. "We wouldn't want him strayin' into things he shouldn't."

Meanwhile, up on deck, everyone was finishing their last task before they could launch.

"Jasmine what is your view like?" Onus shouted his question at the teen, even though his multiple eyes seemed to pick up nothing out of the ordinary.

"Skies are blue and the air is clear, I see nothing abnormal up here." Jasmine shouted her answer to the alien who was below her.

"We're all clear, captain!" Onus shouted down at the captain, indicating that everything was ready.

"Well, my friend. Are we ready to raise this creaking tub?" Captain Amelia questioned her trusted friend, giving him the look that meant he had the pleasure of barking out orders.

"My pleasure, Captain. All hands to stations!" Mr. Arrow began his orders.

It was by this time when Jim reached the deck and was curious about what he saw. All of the crew that was on deck, started climbing up to the sails to prepare them for launch and Jim just stared in curious delight at everything. Meanwhile up in the crows nest, Jasmine was looking through a telescope to see even farther than what her eyes would allow.

"Smatly now! Come on, you scurvy scum! l'll race you! Loose all solar sails!" Mr. Arrow's voice could be heard.

Jasmine could feel the slight jolt as the sails were let loose and the adrenaline that came every time she was going to take off somewhere. Jim looked up and watched the whole thing and he too began to be filled with adrenaline.

"Come on!" An alien shouted at Jim when he got in the way.

"Heave up the braces." Mr. Arrows voice again was heard.

"Brace up!" One of the crew replied as the ship started to float in the air.

Looking down, Jim started to see the Montressor space port was shrinking away from him. He ran all over the place to check out everything, but made sure he wasn't in anyone's way. His reaction was like a kid in a candy store, except he was on a floating ship that will take him on one of the greatest adventures of his life. Suddenly, everyone started to float in the air slightly and the only way Jasmine could make sure that she stayed near the ship was by holding onto the railing.

"Mr. Zoff, engage artificial gravity." Captain Amelia ordered the slug like alien Jim met when he arrived.

Zoff made his usual farting sounds as he saluted the captain and pushed down a handle that made everyone land back on the ship. However, Dr. Doppler wasn't as graceful in his landing as he fell face first to the ground.

"South by southwest, Mr. Turnbuckle, heading two one zero zero." Amelia ordered, ignoring the doctor as he tried to get back up.

"Aye, captain, two one zero zero." Mr. Turnbuckle, an alien that looked to be a cross between a snail and an octopus, replied as he turned the steering wheel.

"Full speed, Mr. Arrow, if you pleased." Amelia ordered her friend.

"Take her away!" Mr. Arrow shouted in a mic that lead downstairs.

"Brace yourself, Doctor." The captain said, knowing what was coming.

Delbert snidely mimicked the captain and then was thrown backwards due to the ship taking off. Crashing into the wall, the only thing the doctor was grateful for about his suit at the moment, was that it prevented any serious injuries. Grabbing onto one of the rope ladders, Jim hung on as they moved onto their destination. Looking across from him, he saw what looked to be as space whales.

"Whoa." He said to himself as this was the first time he's seen such creatures.

One flew at the top of the ship and was close enough for Jasmine to touch it. Bravely raising her hand, she was met with cold, smooth, and rubbery skin. Smiling at herself, she brought out her notebook to write this down as a memorable moment. One was even right next to Jim, but he just stared and watched as it passed by.

"Upon my word, an Orcus Galacticus." Delbert said excitedly, bringing out a camera to take a picture of one. "Smile." He went on, ready for a great photo of these creatures to be in his hands.

"Uh, Doctor, I'd stand clear.." Amelia began when she noticed what was going on, but then the Doctor was covered in Orcus slime and she just gave a small laugh.

While this was going on, Jasmine was still writing in her notebook when she felt the rope ladder being moved. Looking up, she was met with light blue eyes that was shocked to see her up here.

"What are you doing up here?" Jasmine demanded the teenage boy in front of here.

"I, uh..." Jim began, but was at a lost for words.

"Look I am one of the only crewmates that is certified to be up here. If the captain says you're certified, then I guess you can stay. If not, then you need to climb back down and get back to your station. So, are you certified?" Jasmine stated, not in the mood for anyone who interrupted her time up there, plus she doesn't like anyone looking at her notebook and she was certain that Jim had a glimpse of it.

"No." Jim answers, caught off guard by the girls boldness.

"Then I'd suggest you get down and let me get back to work." She replied and Jim begrudgingly started to climb down.

Not caring about the first impression she made to the strange boy, she sighed and put her notebook back in her leathered bag that remained by her side at all times.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, wow two chapters done for two fanfictions in one day, that's a record. Anyways I hope this was a good chapter and I'd like to hear your thoughts on Jim's and Jasmine's first meeting. Yeah Jasmine is sassy, deal with it. Also I'd like to thank all of you who have been reading this so far. The next chapter shall hopefully come soon, so until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Back on deck, Silver was coming out of the kitchen. Taking everything in, he went straight to the Captain, who was chuckling to herself due to the expressions of the Doctor when he was slimed by a whale.

"Ah,'tis a grand day for sailing, Captain and look at you, you're as trim and as bonny as a sloop with new sails and a fresh coat of paint." Silver acknowledged, bowing in greeting.

"You can keep that kind of flim-flammery for your spaceport floozies, Silver." Captain Amelia replied, not at all moved by the cooks words.

This banter had gotten to Morph, who couldn't help but mimic the Captain. Percha on the other hand was searching for Jasmine and when she saw her, the little female blob got big eyed and flew up to her friend. Without his buddy around, Morph changed into the Captain and started to make her look like a diva.

"Spaceport floozy, spaceport floozy." Morph commented and was scooped up in Silver's hat, which he put back on his head.

"You cut me to the quick, Captain. I speaks nothing, but me heart at all times." Silver stated, ignoring the blobs protests of getting out of it's confinement.

"Nothing but me heat." Morph replied, floating upwards with Silver's hat only to be pushed back down on the cyborgs head.

"And, by the way, isn't that your cabin boy... aimlessly footling about in those shrouds?" Amelia questioned, noticing Jim climbing down a rope ladder.

Silver turned around and noticed the boy messing around. Wanting to stay on the Captain's good side, he decided to put an end to this.

"Yep, it- oh... A momentary aberration, Cap'n, soon to be addressed. Jimbo!" Silver took his leave and went to go manage the boy. "I have two new friends I'd like you to meet. Say hello to Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket." He went on, laughing about ruining the boys curiosity when he threw the items.

"Yippie." Jim replied, annoyed that his moment of peace was now over and replaced with cleaning duty.

Back up in the crows nest, Jasmine couldn't get out of her bad mood she had gotten when she noticed Jim. He may or may not have seen the inside of her journal, but that didn't mean she wasn't annoyed about it. Ever since Silver had taken her in, she had written or drawn everything that they had seen or experienced. She never let anyone see the inside of it, except Silver. She petted Percha to try to calm herself down, but it didn't work.

Sighing in frustration, she decided to take a short break from her duty with her pink blob of cuteness in suit. Calling on Onus to trade places with her, she climbed back down onto the deck. She heard could hear Jim mumbling to himself in his own frustration of mopping the ship and that seemed to brought a small smile on her face. Walking down to the kitchen, she saw Silver was preparing for dinner. Looked like his famous Bonzabeast stew was what they were having that night, perfect. Grabbing a purp, she sat down on the counter closest to her father figure like she had done for many years.

"What's gotten ye all distressed?" Silver questioned, noticing Jasmine's bad mood.

"Oh just had to deal with someone who had walked into me writing in my journal." Jasmine answered, still cross with the thought.

"You and that journal of yours." Silver replied, cutting some lettuce.

"Well you are the one who gave it to me and told me to put my most private thoughts in it." She retorted, making herself and the cyborg chuckle at the statement.

"And by someone, aye bet you mean my new cabin boy?" He asked, placing the lettuce in a large pot.

"You mean the boy with the map?" She questioned, surprised by this news.

"Yep, Capn's orders, which is alright aye suppose. After all, it does allow me to keep an eye on him." He answered.

"Well this has gotten interesting." The teenager replied, finishing the last bit of her purp.

"Indeed, which is why I'm asking you to help keep an eye on him." He said, which caught her off guard.

"What if I said no?" She questioned.

"Come on Jazzy, do it for me." He pleaded, giving her his best attempt at a puppy face.

"Fine, but your going to owe me something." She gave in, knowing she couldn't win this one.

"Would the first bite of all me deserts suffice?" He questioned in a teasing gesture.

"That and convincing the captain to let me use my solar surfers." She answered, annoyed with how she wasn't able to use her gateways to freedom.

"Consider it done." He stated and went back to his cooking.

Getting up from her spot, she walked over to the purp barrel and grabbed a few to snack on for later. As she proceeded to walk away, she could hear Silver's voice in the background.

"Thank you Jazzy!" Silver called.

"Yeah, yeah." She replied, waving him off.

As she walked up the steps, she could feel the tense atmosphere. Not knowing why, she just kept walking to her position. Looking around, she noticed the guys were eyeing Jim in a suspicious manner and whispering to themselves. She almost wanted to smack her head due to their behavior. Jim on the other hand, was focusing on his duties while this was all going on.

"Yeah I got your Mr. Mop." Jim mumbled to himself and then was bumped into by a large muscular alien.

"Watch it, twerp." The four armed alien grumbled at the teenager and proceeded to walk away.

Getting ready to go back to his duties, Jim then noticed the group of aliens who were all mumbling to each other. Eyeing them suspiciously, the group noticed and stopped what they were doing.

"What are you looking at, weirdo?" One alien asked and then the supposed attached head got up and crawled onto the barrel next to it.

"Yeah, weirdo." The body of the alien agreed, revealing it to be another alien with a face on where the stomach was.

Staring in confusion and shock, Jim began to hear a hissing sound coming from above.

"Cabin boys should learn to mind their own business." A spider looking alien stated as he climbed down the rope ladder, sounding like a snake whenever he said his "s's".

"Why? You got something to hide, bright eyes?" Jim questioned in a joking manner, but the alien didn't take it like a joke.

"Maybe your ears don't work so well." The alien growled, picking up the teenage boy up by the throat.

"Yeah. Ahem. Too bad my nose works just fine." Jim grunted, which made everything worse.

"Why, you little impudent-" The alien seethed and pushed Jim into the mast, which made his friends become excited.

"Go ahead! Slice him! Dice him!" Another alien shouted in excitement.

Seeing this, Jasmine knew she had to stop it. Running into the crowd, she grabbed onto the alien named Scroop and tried to force him to let go. He knocked her off really hard and she knew that she was going to have a bruise later. All for helping this boy they were trying to rob anyway. Knowing there was only one person they would all listen to, she ran off to get Silver.

"Any last words, cabin boy?" Mr. Scroop questioned, inching his crablike claw towards the boys face, but then could feel his arm grabbed by a metal hand.

"Mr. Scroop... you ever see what happens to a fresh purp... when you squeeze real hard?" Silver asked while eating a purp, squeezing the aliens arm really tight which resulted in him dropping Jim.

"What's all this, then?" Mr. Arrow shouted, taking in the scene. "You know the rules. There'll be no brawling on this ship."

"Aye, aye, sir." An alien mumbled, looking down in shame.

"Any further offenders will be confined to the brig... for the remainder of our voyage." Mr. Arrow went on, walking down the line of crew members until he stood in front of Mr. Scroop. "Am I clear, Mr. Scroop?" He questioned in a challenging manner.

Mr. Scroop seethed at the rock man and looked like he wanted to kill him. However, in the corner of his eye, he could see Silver's eye turn laser red indicating he was warning the alien to watch his tongue.

"Transparently." Mr. Scroop answered, not letting his hateful gaze leave the first mate.

 **Author's Note: Well this has been a long awaited arrival. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but gosh dang it my work has been keeping me busy beyond belief. Even when I do have time to write, I'm just always so tired because of where I'm working at. Plus, I have been keeping busy with the Elder Scrolls online which I absolutely love, but yeah that shouldn't keep me away and I'm sorry. I won't be able to update tomorrow and Sunday because of work and Easter with my family. So Monday I shall try to update again bc I want to try to finish this story before I leave to work at Silver Dollar City this summer which means I won't be updating then bc I won't be bringing my laptop. If you have any questions about this story or have things you want to see happen, just let me know and I shall reply back without giving anything away. Ta ta for now.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Well done, Mr. Arrow sir! A tight ship's a happy ship, sir." Silver applauded Mr. Arrow's job well done as the crew dispersed, then with an angry stare, he turned towards Jim. "Jimbo, I gave you a job." He accused, pointing at the mop he picked up from the ground.

"Hey, I was doing it until that bug thing-" Jim began, trying to defend himself.

"Belay that! Now, I want this deck swabbed spotless... and heaven help you if I come back and find it's not done." The cyborg exclaimed furiously and then turned towards Morph. "Morph? Keep an eye on this pup... and let me know if there be any distractions." He ordered the pink blob and then walked back towards the kitchen.

"Ok Aye-aye." Morph replied and proceeded to make his eyes look bigger as he stared at the cabin boy, who just stared back in slight annoyance.

In the kitchen, Jasmine leaned against a wall as she knew what was coming. The rest of the crew was there and were nervously chatting amongst themselves. Then, they turned as Silver walked into the room with a very angry aura about him that even the most muscular crew member was cowering in fear.

"So, we're all here, then." Silver said it as a statement, rather than a question.

"Excuse me." Onus silently said as he joined the party.

"Fine." The cyborg replied, moving a little ways so the alien could take his seat. "Now, if you mind my plain speaking everyone... are you all. STARK-RAVING, TOTALLY BLINKING DAFT!?" He shouted, making his hand turn into a sword and started waving it around madly that it cut Onus's hat.

Jasmine remained calm as she knew that it wasn't her, Silver was mad at. She remembered being frightened by his yelling when she first joined the crew, but has learned to keep her emotions in check during a situation like this. However, that didn't mean she didn't jump a little when his voice was raised.

"After all me finagling getting us hired... as an upstanding crew... you want to blow the whole mutiny before it's time?" Silver questioned, gazing at the men in the group and then turned towards Mr. Scroop as he was the one who almost ruined their plans.

"The boy was sniffing about." Scroop interjected.

"You just stick to the plan, you bug-brained twit. As for the boy, I'll run him so ragged... he won't have time to think." Silver finished with an evil eye.

The crew slowly walked out of the kitchen and to their posts, leaving Jasmine alone with the cyborg. She didn't like the look Silver had, but it was part of his act in front of the crew, after all, he was a big softy on the inside and she knew it. However, if one of the crew saw him go soft on the boy, Jasmine knew that they would deem the cyborg unfit to be their captain.

"Well you handled that pretty well." Jasmine broke the silence.

"That idiot, what in the world was he think'n?" Silver questioned aloud, indicating Scroop.

"I did warn you he would be trouble, I'm just surprised you've let him stick around so long." She replied, sighing from exhaustion of the days events.

"Once we have the treasure, then I'll send him on his way." He stated and she hoped it didn't involve killing.

"I didn't expect this adventure would be so frustrating." She said, making them both chuckle.

"Aye, you should go back to your post." The pirate ordered, which she wordlessly obeyed.

Soon, as the evening dragged on and dinner came and gone, Jim was finishing up his mopping. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, he looked at his companion who had changed into it's own version of a mop to help. Sensing Jim stopping, Morph transformed back into himself and burped out a bubble from all the soap intake.

"Well, this has been a fun day, huh? Making new friends, like that spider psycho." Jim said to the blob.

"Spider psycho, spider psycho." Morph mimicked, making himself look like Mr. Scroop.

"Heh. A little uglier." He stated, which Morph got the hint.

"Mwah-ha-ha-ha!" The blob laughed crazily in Scroop's form.

"Pretty close." The cabin boy laughed, which Morph gave a shrug that said 'I try'.

"Well, thank heavens for little miracles. Up here for an hour... and the deck's still in one place." Silver interrupted the two, praising Jim, with a large bowl of leftover stew in his arms and Jasmine following behind.

"Um, look, I, uh... What you did..." Jim began, trying to find the right words to say. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me, Jazzy here is the one who noticed you were in trouble in time to alert me." Silver stated, making the boy look at the girl in surprise.

"Well, thanks." Jim said, not sure what to think of the girl after their awkward introduction earlier that day.

"No worries, after all it was the least I could do after what I said to you in the nest." Jasmine shrugged, not wanting to be deemed a hero or something she wasn't.

"Either way, thank you." He replied honestly, which he was received with a small smile.

Cleaning out the contents of his pot, Silver decided to ask the boy his question.

"Didn't your pap ever teach you... to pick your fights a bit more carefully?" Silver asked, and Jasmine and him noticed he hit a rough spot. "Your father's not the teachin' sort." He concluded as his cabin boy began to look hollow.

"No. He was more of the taking off and never coming back sort." Jim answered, mopping away from his company until he decided to lean against the side of the ship and look out beyond.

"Oh. Sorry lad." The cyborg apologized, even though he didn't do anything wrong.

"Hey, no big deal. I'm doing just fine." The boy interjected, wanting to change the subject.

Silver and Jasmine both looked at each other with sad expressions. Hearing this news about the boy, changed the way Jasmine thought of him and she could understand what he was really feeling on the inside. Which made it harder to want to declare mutiny on him. Then she noticed Silver getting a mischievous look and she had a feeling what was going to happen next.

"Is that so? Well, since the captain has put you in my charge... like it or not... I'm going to be putting a few skills... into that thick head of yours to keep you out of trouble." The cyborg stated, catching Jim off guard.

"What?" Jim questioned in disbelief.

"From now on... I'm not letting you out of me sight." Silver went on.

"You can't do-" The boy interjected, but was interrupted.

"You won't so much as eat, sleep... or scratch you BUM without my say-so." Silver finished, which caused Jasmine to start giggling at the two.

"Don't do me any favors!" Jim pleaded.

"Oh, you can be sure of that, my lad. You can be sure of that." The cyborg replied, laughing along with the girl beside him.

 **Author's Note: Ok so maybe I did find time to write this, so here's your Easter presents. Now after this chapter, I'm going completely off script for a while which will be good bc then I can add more stuff to it. Now in the last chapter, I told you that I would be going to Branson for a while. I just want to clarify that it will be in June, so I'll most likely will have this story done before then. Also it'll be good not to worry about updating since I'll be gone for about ten weeks. Yeah, going low profile here. Anyways thanks for those who have kept reading this and tomorrow I might have another chapter, but we'll see. Please leave a review on your thoughts of the story and how you would like to see it progress besides following the movie.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Silver walked away, laughing at Jims expressions. Jasmine also had a hard time controlling her laugh, which she was received with an annoyed stare from the boy next to her.

"Sorry, he gets really enthusiastic." Jasmine said, composing herself a little.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Jim replied, still annoyed at the cyborg.

"Don't worry, you two will be the best of friends before the voyage is over." She stated, leaning against the side of the ship.

Jim sat down across from her and closed his eyes, tired from the days events. This day was all grand and stressful at the same time. However, being able to discover the legendary Treasure Planet will make it all worth it. Ever since the Benbow Inn was burned to the ground, Jim was excited that he could find enough gold to rebuild the place a million times over.

"Hello girl, what have you been up to?" Jasmines voice interrupted his thoughts, making him open his eyes to see her petting Percha.

"Why did you name her Percha?" Jim questioned, which he noticed the girl blushed at the question.

"Well I was going to name her Perka due to her perky personality, but Silver kept pronouncing it wrong and so it just stuck." Was her answer as she continued to pet the female blob.

"I'm sorry I walked into your post earlier today." The boy said, not realizing that Jasmine had already forgotten about it.

"It's ok, you didn't realize what you were doing." She waved it off, wanting to officially forget about it.

"You know, I was surprised to find out you were working up there." He said.

"Why?" Jasmine asked, surprised at his comment.

"Well when I found out that there was going to be a girl in the crew, I thought that you would be working in the kitchen." He answers, not realizing he hit a sore spot while killing any likeness Jasmine had towards him in the process.

"Oh I get it, you think that just because I am a girl, I can't handle anything you boys can do. Well I hate to break it to you, but your morale compass is broken. You see, I've worked hard to get to where I am and I don't need you people to criticize me just because I'm not the same gender as you!" She shouted at him, which completely caught him off guard.

Stomping away, she left the boy in his confused state and walked towards the crews quarters. Mumbling to herself about boys and their stupidity, she made it to her sleeping area. Being that she was a girl, the Captain gave her some curtains to go around her bed to give her some more privacy. Taking off her boots and setting her bag aside, she climbed into bed, not caring if she wasn't wearing a nightgown. She just slept in the clothes she was already wearing and was going to wear again the next day.

The next day came around and Jasmine avoided Jim as much as possible. She was still angry by what he said to her the previous night and her anger wasn't going away any time soon. She really hated it when she met certain people who think that women should be at home cooking and cleaning while watching kids all at the same time.

"Put some elbow into it!" Silvers voice could be heard, when the girl was on her break.

Looking down, Jasmine saw both Silver and Jim by the side of the ship on a board that was attached to some rope. It looked like the cyborg was giving the cabin boy the pleasure of scraping fungus off the ship. Smiling at the sight, the girl went back to where she was sitting and went back to reading the book about the kraken she had gotten back on the Montressor space port.

"Miss Sparrow, the Captain needs a word with you." Mr. Arrow interrupted her silence, making her nervous.

"About?" She questioned, hoping she wasn't in trouble.

"Don't worry, your not in trouble." The first mate answered, seeing her nervous expression, and beckoned her to follow.

Walking to the Captain's quarters, she knocked on the door and waited for a reply. Mr. Arrow left her to go back to his duties as the girl waited for a response.

"Enter." The Captain's voice could be heard and the girl slowly walked inside, while closing the door behind her.

"You wanted to see me?" Jasmine questioned, standing in front of the woman.

"Yes. Mr. Silver has brought to my attention that you would like to be able to use your... board." Amelia began, trying to say the right words about the thing.

"Solar surfer." Jasmine corrected.

"Yes, that. I for one don't much care for the thing and I made it clear during our introduction. You seem to be a clever girl and I really thought you understood my orders. What it is I am getting at, is why should I go back on my own orders?" The Captain questioned, which Jasmine already knew the answer to it.

"Solar surfing isn't just used for fun, but for the feeling of freedom. It gives you the opportunity to be daring and personally, its such a thrilling experience. I know this should be considered as an excuse, but it can be used as other purposes as well." The girl answered, surprising the Captain with her fine use of English.

"Such as?" Amelia questioned further.

"Scouting." Was Jasmine's answer.

"Scouting?" The Captain replied.

"Yes, I could use it to scout ahead for anything that would be heading our way and alert you in the process. Now I do like my job of working in the crows nest, I do, but it can make me feel cooped up and I become restless whenever I get this feeling." She stated, hoping that was enough to win the Captain's favor.

"Oh very well, but I want you to take someone with you in case something happens." Amelia concluded, making the girl smile.

"Thank you Captain. However, I don't want to seem rude, but I have done many solar surfing races and I have always managed to control a situation when it arose. I will think about bringing someone along, but I usually work best alone without any distractions." Jasmine said politely.

"I hope you be careful during this stunt." Was the feline's reply and Jasmine took it as her leave.

"Don't worry, I always am." Was the girls response as she walked out the door, causing the Captain to shake her head in amusement.

 **Author's Note: I said I'd update today and I manage to deliver. On a side note, it's my birthday! Hooray for me ;). Anyways, since I was going off script, this was a little bit harder and more interesting to write. I hope you guys enjoy it as I'll be focusing Jasmine a little bit more, after all, it is called 'In the Eyes of a Pirate' for a reason. Thanks for reading and please leave a review on your thoughts of how the story is, should, or could be progressing. Good night.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A week had passed since Jasmine's conversation with the Captain and life on the ship couldn't be better, well except for her relationship with Jim. Their conversations have been minimum, which suited the girl just fine. She was still angry about their conversation during their first night on the ship. However, the anger slowly shifted to just pure annoyance as time went on.

As Jasmine gazed across the endless sky, she noticed something. Taking a better look through her telescope, she noticed that they were approaching a planet.

"Captain, a planet is approaching our trajectory." Jasmine shouted down below the nest.

"Thank you miss Sparrow, can you please identify which planet it is?" Captain Amelia asked as an order, also having to shout.

Taking a closer look, she started to identify some of the planets features. There was some green, which indicated land, but she also noticed the vast rocky plain as well. Seeing the patterns the land had made, she realized something. She knew those rocky areas that weren't rock at all, just cities beyond a persons imagination that as a young girl, she spent her time on the streets learning how to pickpocket. Fosliuria, the place she wanted to never return to.

"We're approaching Fosliuria." The girl shouted her answer and wondered why fate had to be so cruel.

Of course the Captain had made them head towards the planet, which wasn't what the teenage girl had in mind. She didn't want to go back, but she knew that she had to help the other crew members bring in the goods the Captain managed to order in such a short time. Of course, nobody in their right mind would say no to a navy officer, much less a Captain.

"You alright Jazzy?" Silver questioned, as he noticed her stress.

"I will be as soon as we are far away from here." Jasmine answered, rolling a barrel onto the ship.

Once all of the freight was on the RLS Legacy, there was still time to give the ship some much needed fuel. Out of boredom, Jasmine decided to go back on her better judgment and went off to take a look around the place she once had to survive in. Fosliuria wasn't the planet she was born on, which meant that she didn't have to call it her home. It was simply just a place she once lived in for a short time.

Walking through the busy streets, she noted that the planet hadn't really changed since she left. There were still a bunch of rich people in nice clothing, while the poor still scavenged for food. She glanced here and there, hoping there wasn't anybody she knew in her past life as a thief. Then she heard some shouting, which was coming from a man who by looks of it, was almost pickpocketed by a young boy.

"What's the matter with you! You're lucky I'm feeling generous otherwise you'll be delivered to the authorities, now beat it!" The man shouted, shaking the boy before pushing him away.

Jasmine remembered being in the same situation as the boy, only a few years back. If it wasn't for the kindness of Silver, she would have been taken by the police and then once she was released from her prison, she would've been kicked out of the home she was almost ready to claim. Watching as the boy walked away, she continued to keep an eye on him until he was sitting next to a fountain with a defeated expression. Silver had saved her once, now she figured she could do the same for this young thief.

"Here." Jasmine said, holding out the rest of her money to the little boy.

He looked at her warily and then turned away from her. He didn't trust her and she didn't expect much less of him. When your life is taken away from you, the only person any pirate or thief can trust, is themselves. Looking around to see if anyone was in earshot, Jasmine proceeded to admit to the boy that she too knows what he's going through.

"You know I was a thief once too." Jasmine blurted out, catching the boys attention.

"You were?" He asked, not sure if he should believe her.

"Mhmmm, but I was never really good at it. I can see you got some potential for it though." She answered, giving him a kind smile.

"Really?" He questioned, giving her a hopeful smile.

"Yes, but it's something you've got to work hard at. I know that you're expected to bring in some coin, which is why I want you to have mine." The teenage girl answered, holding out her hand again.

"But..." The boy began, but was silenced by the girl in front of him.

"I know the thieves code, but if anyone deserves this, it's you." She stated, placing the money in his hand.

"Thank you!" He beamed at her and ran off with an excited smile on his face.

"That was really nice of you." A voice interrupted her thoughts.

Turning around, she found it was just Jim. Jasmine wasn't in the mood for a conversation with someone who wouldn't understand why she did what she did. Even though she knew little about him, Jasmine knew enough that he didn't live on the streets like she did.

"Hey wait!" Jim shouted when he noticed the girl was walking away from him.

"Go back to the ship Jim." Jasmine ordered.

"You know what your problem is?" The boy began.

"Oh pray tell what my problem's are." She replied, continuing her fast walk.

"You hold onto grudges and you don't allow people to apologize for things they didn't mean to say." Was his answer, making her whirl around with an angry expression.

"Says the boy who holds a grudge against his own father." She retorted, which caught him off guard.

"My lady, is everything alright between you and your boyfriend." A boy interrupted them.

The guy obviously was rich and looked like he had everything he ever wanted, handed to him. His hair was black and he had a small goatee across his chin. Even though he was dressed casually, his entire outfit screamed 'I was customized for rich people'. Also, he was the type of person Jasmine despised.

"He's not my boyfriend." Jasmine stated, rolling her eyes at him.

"Oh good, then I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I steered you away from the likes of him." He smiles, giving Jim a cold stare.

"I'm not sure about him, but I certainly would mind if I continue associating myself to people like you." The girl replied, catching the stranger off guard by her bold statement.

"Excuse me, but I am Kilorn Verandel, heir to the Verandel industry and nobody says no to me." He stated, having a dark look about him.

"Then let me be the first." She challenged him.

"Why you-" Kilorn began, but was interrupted by Jasmine.

"You know, I've just had it with you boys who think of girls as nothing but your personal property. I'm so tired of having to prove to everyone that every girl is just as capable of anything as much as any man. However, because of you saying that you're not used to being told no, I'm willing to make an exception." The girl ranted, making Jim look at her in bewilderment.

"Oh and how are you going to do that?" He seethed.

"You said your family is the Verandel's, one of the major families who not only own factories for solar surfers but race them as well, am I correct?" The girl questioned, an idea coming to her mind.

"Yes, why?" He questioned, not sure what the girl had in mind.

"Then you should be a good opponent. I challenge you to a one lap solar surfing race. If I win, then I will leave with the satisfaction of knowing that I've proven that girls are just as capable as any guy and if I lose, then you will walk away with your pride." She answered, which bewildered both boys.

"Jasmine, I don't think that's a good idea." Jim whispered to her, obviously knowing how experienced racers the Verandel's are.

"Do we got a deal?" Jasmine questioned, ignoring Jim's comment.

"Meet me in the square in twenty minutes." Kilorn answered, not wanting to seem weak if he were to say no.

"Twenty minutes is as much time I need." She stated, making Jim wonder what the girl had gotten herself into.

 **Author's Note: Ok this was fun to write. Thank you all for all of the birthday wishes! Ok I'm pretty excited for the next chapter as things will be even more interesting. Please send me a review on your thoughts and I'll be sure to update very soon!**

 **PS. I don't own any of the characters except for Jasmine, Percha, Kilorn, and the other characters that weren't in the movie!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Are you crazy? This guy is a Verandel, who are all professional solar surfers. What makes you think you can beat him?" Jim asked the girl who was making her way to the center square with no gear except her bag.

"Which is why he'll make a worthy opponent." Jasmine answered, continuing her pace to where she was supposed to meet the rich idiot.

"Do you even know how to solar surf?" He questioned, trying to keep up with her fast pace.

"Do you honestly think I would be crazy enough to race him if I didn't know how to surf? You surprise me with your lack of faith in me Jim." She stated, annoyed with the boys worried demeanor.

Jim decided to stay silent after that, which suited Jasmine just fine. They made it to the square and noticed that everything was setup, there were even reporters on the sidelines who were waiting anxiously for the race to begin. Jasmine rolled her eyes as of course a girl challenging a rich guy would make good news for the galaxy to hear. Taking her spot, it didn't take long for her opponent to arrive.

"You sure you want to do this? I wouldn't fault you if you backed down." Kilorn asked still not happy with the girls attitude towards him.

"Let's race." Jasmine answered, with a smile of a winner.

"Excuse me, but aren't you missing something?" He questioned, noticing that she didn't have a solar surfer in her hands.

Jasmine gave a mischievous smile and the two boys noticed her touch her bracelet, that they didn't realize she was wearing. With a single touch, the bracelet started to transform. It elongated, twisted and turned, until it covered her entire body. She took off a ring and it transformed into a helmet, which she placed on her head. Then, she reached inside her bag and pulled out a circular item. She tossed it on the ground and then it too transformed into a black solar surfer with purple sails. Picking it up, she smirked at the boys shocked expressions.

"Woah." Jim muttered in amazement.

"Thank you, I designed it myself." She replied, smiling at him for the first time since before their argument.

"I am impressed with your tricks, but I don't think that will be enough for you to actually win." Kilorn stated with bitterness.

"Why don't you shut your mouth and let us find out?" Jasmine challenged, which made the brute go quiet immediately. "Here, hold on to this for me and don't peek inside it." She then said to Jim as she handed him her bag.

The two competitors then lined up next to each other at the starting line, while Jim watched in the sidelines. Screens were already set up to allow those who were farther back in the crowd, to be able to watch the opponents. Of course the Fosliurians would cheer for one of their own, but Jasmine didn't mind it. It just allowed her to prove to the other people what she is capable of.

"Alright, this is a one lap race only. Which means you will have the chance to break some records. Now the route is the same as every year, but I'll be repeating it in case you've forgotten it. You will go through the center of the city, past capital, around the docks and back. This may seem like such a short distance, but thanks for the capital being thirty miles from here, this allows the extension of the race. Now I don't want anyone dead, so there will be no bumping or nocking each other off your respected surfers. The winner of the race will walk away with their pride and amazement of the people of Fosliuria, while the loser will have to live with the shame of their failure." A man shouted and then moved away from the starting line.

"What's going on Jimbo?" Silver questioned, joining the boy who was watching the racers intently.

"Jasmine got in an argument with a guy and now their racing each other to see if girls are as capable of anything guys are." Jim answered.

"Well then tis should be a good race." The cyborg replied, making the boy look at him as if he too were insane.

The two racers got on their boards and waited for the signal. As soon as the flag was waved, they were off at full speed. She knew it was really dangerous to be racing her new solar surfer without previously testing it out, but Jasmine believed in her capabilities and knew she would be alright.

"Go!" The referee shouted and the racers took off.

If she wasn't a pirate hunted down for her crimes, Jasmine knew she would have raced until the end of her days. Sure she does races here and there, but she always had to be careful on what planet she was doing them. However, no matter what the dangers were, the race track would always be where she belonged. There were only a few rules about safety, but other than that, the races were free ranged, allowing the unbelievable to happen.

Zipping between buildings and the busy streets, Jasmine was careful not to hit anything or anyone. She tried to remind herself not to get cocky, but its hard not to when she was ahead of her competitor. Jasmine didn't realize it then, but the Verandel boy had ideas of his own. Knocking into her, the brute forced her to go in between a tight space. She had to turn sideways to be able to fit through the buildings that were beside each other.

Making a sharp turn, she came out of her imprisonment and came onto an even busier street. Flying straight, she looked for an opening on her right and when she did, she was right next to the cheat of a racer. She could hear him groan in annoyance, which made her smile. Then, the area became more spread out as they notice the capital was ahead. The building was built next to a cliff, which left them with open spaces as soon as they swerved around it.

With the sharp turn as it was, any rookie would have fallen off of their boards. However, the two were professionals in their own way and managed to stay on with ease. Just as Jasmine was about to think she could win this, a ship came into their way and the girl found herself being pushed off her board. Kilorn Verandel laughed as he passed by, while Jasmine managed to land on the ships mast without getting too hurt thanks to her suit. Her board was just up ahead a little and taking caution to the wind, she ran towards it. Taking a big leap, she grabbed hold of the floating object and climbed on.

"Alright lets go." Jasmine said to herself and started flipping switches, but nothing happened.

 **Author's Note: Hehehe, left it with a cliffhanger. Don't worry, I'm going to be updating another chapter and you shall see what happens next. Send a review of your thoughts and I'll do my best to reply!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Come on. Come on!" Jasmine shouted at her board.

She knew that her board was damaged, but that didn't stop her from trying to make it work. Flipping a couple of switches a few times, she finally managed to bring it to life. Seeing as she was far away from the finish line or her opponent, Jasmine decided to try something that could help her out. It was an utterly insane attempt, but she had to do it. Pressing a button, she began to soar through the clouds at the speed of light and it was a whole new experience for her.

Her opponent didn't notice she was coming until she zipped past him at an inconceivable speed. When she slowed down, Jasmine saw that she was at the docks. Weaving between the ships and the people, she went straight into the heart of the city. The finish line was crossed and there were a lot of people with surprised faces at her skill, even Jim was astonished. The only one who believed in her abilities was Silver, who was the first person to greet her.

"I knew you could do it Jazzy!" Silver exclaimed, hugging the girl as soon as she was off her board.

"Thanks, because for a second there, I was worried I wasn't going to make it." Jasmine admitted, which surprised the older pirate.

"That was incredible! How did you learn to do all that?" Jim interrupted excitedly.

"I had some help, but it's all mainly self taught." Jasmine answered.

"Well that was amazing and you have to tell me what you did to make your board go faster." The boy replied, which caused her to laugh.

"I must admit that was a good show, you've beaten a Verandel which not a lot of people have that claim. I hope we can pass on good terms though and my offer of taking you out to somewhere still stands." Kilorn interrupted the group, his helmet in his hand and his board in the other.

"Mmm maybe when I'm drunk and have no other obligations to attend to." Jasmine sassed, which the rich guy took it as his hint to leave.

"Wow you are really bold." Jim said as soon as the guy was out of ears reach.

The three of them started to walk back to the R.L.S. Legacy. However, as soon as they reached the ramp, a large group of paparazzi surrounded them until the two guys were separated from Jasmine.

"Ms. What made you do this?" A woman asked.

"Can you please tell us what your name is?" A man asked.

"How did you learn how to surf like that?" Another man asked.

"What did you use to make your solar surfer faster?" A third man questioned.

Jasmine was used to being interviewed, but not at this size of a crowd. There were people who wanted to know who would be crazy enough to challenge a Verandel. Being surrounded by large crowds made her nervous, but she knew she had to handle this calmly otherwise they could write about something bad about her. She knew that being a pirate and a former thief have made her develop some flaws, but that didn't mean she wanted the whole galaxy to know about it. Taking a deep breath, she put on her game face and proceeded to talk.

"I will only have time to answer one question and that is this ladies right here. The reason why I do this is because I want show everyone that girls are just as capable as any man. Yes we may be the opposite gender and yes we can be more frail than the average man, but that doesn't mean we can't do things just as well as anyone else. Even though women have been accepted to be Captain's, Doctor's, or even crew members like me. However, we still get treated like we are less worthy and that is why I use solar surfing to my advantage. To show everyone that we can be brave, bold, and daring if we put our minds to it. I hope that by doing this race, I was able to prove I was right and that more women will make up their minds of who they truly want to be." Even though she was a lower class than the people in front of her, Jasmine spoke like someone in a higher community.

The reporters begged for more questions to be answered, but Jasmine walked quickly back to the ship with the confidence that she had gathered this day. She noticed that the other crew members were watching her little speech, including the Captain, which made her feel a little embarrassed.

"Well done Miss Sparrow." Dr. Doppler greeted her, causing the girl to smile at the goofy dog alien.

"Yes I must say that was quite a race you had and the you spoke like a very well educated person during your speech." Captain Amelia agreed.

"Thank you, I've had that speech memorized for a long time." Jasmine replied, flattered by the compliments.

"Well even more splendid." Doppler complimented.

When Jasmine managed to get away from the two, she decided to use the last bit of free time she had left by staring past the ship and towards the sky.

"I'm sorry about what I said to you." A voice interrupted her thoughts, which she didn't need to look to know that it belonged to Jim.

"I'm sorry too." Jasmine admitted.

"For what?" Jim questioned, not understanding what she could possibly be sorry for.

"For being over dramatic and allowing my temper to keep me angry at you this past week." She answered, turning to face him.

"Still, I was out of line and I wouldn't blame you if you hated me." Jim stated.

"I don't hate you." She replied, catching him off guard.

"You don't?" He asked, shocked by this.

"I was brought into this world and was taught to distance myself from hate. If I let it consume me, then I'm no better than an average serial killer. So I don't hate you, I just don't trust you. However, that Kilorn Verandel was on my list of people that are in the near hate zone." The girl answered.

"And what zone am I?" He questioned.

"You know out of all the guys I've met in my life, you're the only one I've been ok around with. Despite you being a butthead sometimes. So I guess, your in my ok zone... for now." She stated, which made him uncomfortable at the warning.

"Geez you sure are complicated." He replied, which she smirked at that.

They went silent for a few minutes, trying to figure each other out. Then, Jasmine remembered what Silver asked her to do and being that the only way for her to watch Jim without raising suspicion, meant that she had to be in his trust zone. However, she hoped that she wouldn't come to regret it in the future.

"You know, our first meeting didn't go so well." Jasmine began, which she was received with a snort from him at the reminder. "So I was thinking that we should officially start over. So hi, I'm Jasmine Sparrow." She finished with her hand raised towards him, which caught him by surprise.

"Hi, I'm Jim Hawkins." He humored her and shook her hand as a sign of truce.

 **Author's Note: Hey I'm sorry for the delay, but I've been busy with work and I've also been sick. I'm still a little sick, but it's nothing to major. I hope you all liked this chapter and I shall do my best to update the next chapter soon :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next day came and things were running a little slowly. There wasn't as much stuff to get done and Jim decided to go see what Jasmine was doing. After the two re-introduce themselves to each other, they managed to pass on good terms. Jasmine even came to sit by him during dinner.

Taking a walk around, he noticed she wasn't in her assigned area, so he decided to check the kitchen. He didn't find her. Checking the sleeping quarters, he found nothing either. So he decided to look in the lower decks where they keep the longboats, it was then he heard the familiar frustrated tone that was once used on him.

"Blasted hunk of metal, work properly!" Jasmine shouted at her solar surfer that was damaged in the race.

"You'll go down with the tide if you won't cooperate!" She threatened the thing, which she was greeted with the sound of laughter.

"Sorry, but it is a little funny." Jim chuckled, which he was earned with a glare.

"What are you doing here Jim?" The girl questioned, setting her tools aside.

"Came down to see what you were doing, because it's boring up there." The boy answered, indicating on deck.

"Well I'm a little busy at the moment." She replied, examining a part.

"Do you need any help?" He questioned, wanting to do anything that involved solar surfing.

"No I can handle." She answered.

She ignored him for a little bit, too focused on her work. While she was working, Jim noticed a couple of other solar surfers leaning against the wall. One board was gray with green patterns on it and besides the one Jasmine was working on, this was a beautiful piece of work. The other board, was plain looking what with it being a plain brown and it looked as if it was made by a child.

"Did you make all of them?" Jim questioned, admiring the work that was put into them.

"Yep, that brown one was the first one Silver and I made together when I was eleven." She answered while trying to hook some wires together. "I used to have another one that looked like this piece of work I'm working on now, but I like this design better so I sold it." She went on.

"Why do you have three?" He questioned, knowing most people, including himself, usually have one.

"My first one I use whenever I just want to have fun and these other two I use for different races I go into. Since each race is different, I had to make the two boards compatible with the different environments. The grey and green one is great for races on planets, while my black one I've planned to use for open spaces like races in the galaxy." She answered, now cleaning some grime from the damaged area.

"Cool. So I know why you race and now I know what surfers you use for them, but how long have you been racing exactly?" He continued his questioning.

"What are you a paparazzi?" She questioned him.

"No I'm just curious." He answered.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions when you're curious. Anyways, I've been racing since I was fourteen, I could've done it at thirteen but Silver didn't think I was ready yet. So two years later, you got the best racer in the galaxy." She decided to answer his question.

"I'm not sure about the best." Jim replied.

"Is that a challenge Jim?" Jasmine questioned, looking at him suspiciously.

"Maybe." Was all he said, which made her smile mischievously.

"I'll have to take you up on that." The girl replied.

Jasmine turned on the damaged board and it started float upwards. However, after a couple of seconds, the thing started to shake until it fell back onto the makeshift work table.

"No, no, no! Bungling buffoon cooperate!" Jasmine again shouted at the thing, not caring if Jim heard her use a pirate curse word. "Oh that's convenient." She went on when she noticed the problem.

"What's wrong?" Jim questioned, the curse word Jasmine used went over his head as did the threat from before.

"There's a part that's badly damaged and I won't be able to fix it until I get a new one, which I can't get until I get paid." She answered, glaring at the design she made.

"You still got the other two." Jim replied, trying to be semi helpful as he indicated the other boards.

"Yes, but it stresses me out if something isn't fixed." She stated.

Jasmine went on with cleaning her mess and proceeded to lean the board next to the others. When she was done, she continued to glare at the damaged thing.

"I think you could use a break." Jim interrupted her thoughts.

"No I think you and I have had a good size break and now we should return to our posts." She replied.

"Oh come on, I just got off of break!" Jim retorted, annoyed with his job.

"Well usually a cabin boys break isn't supposed to last as long as the one you have had now. So off to it." Jasmine ordered, putting on her bossy face.

"Kill joy." He replied, which made her chuckle.

"What, you are the cabin boy and if my hearing is correct, then I think I hear Silver calling you." Jasmine stated, enjoying bossing him around.

As if to prove her point, Silver's voice could be heard on deck.

"Jimbo, where 'ave you run off too? You got work that needs to be done!" Silver shouted.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Jim gave a glare to the girl and proceeded to walk up the stairs.

Jasmine smiled mischievously and proceeded to walk up the stairs to her own post. She smiled when she got up to the crows nest and stared at the endless sky as they sailed on.

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone, another chapter for you. You may have been wondering about the pirate curses I used in this chapter and which one's they are. Well they are 'You'll go down with the tide', which is a threat, and the word 'Bungling'. Since this a pirate story, I thought I add a couple of those curses for you since pirates are awesome. Anyways I hope you like this chapter and I'll update again soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next few days went by pretty slowly. Jasmine got up, ate breakfast, went up to her post, took her breaks, had her other meals, and then went to bed. During those breaks, Silver kept on reminding her to take part in their annual nights where they entertained the group and well, Jasmine wasn't quite sure what to do. She had done many things from reading poetry to acting out moments in her life. However, with Jim a part of the crew and the person they were trying to steal the map from, this made ideas harder to come up with.

One day, she sighed in defeat as there was no ideas entering her head. Closing her notebook, she looked around to see what everyone else was doing. Her crew had gotten better with looking less suspicious when they were conversing with each other, but she still rolled her eyes at them. Then, she noticed Jim who looked pretty tense. She wondered what could be bothering him and then she started to think that he had been looking kind of depressed as of late.

The other night, Silver was teaching the cabin boy how to tie a proper knot and when he wasn't looking, Jim got it right and climbed down from their spot and began to walk solemnly along the side of the ship. Then the following day, he was a little more frustrated towards Silver when he missed a spot while scrubbing the floors. Deciding that the two could use a break from the stress of their job, she did something she normally wouldn't do. Grabbing her two functional solar surfers, Jasmine began to ask if anyone in the crew would like to join her to remain inconspicuous.

"Hey boys, any of you'd like to join me?" Jasmine questioned her fellow crew members.

"No. I'm good. Me too. Uh I have things to do." Different members of the crew replied, looking at the things warily.

Sighing in fake defeat, Jasmine looked towards Jim. She could see there was a hopeful look in his eyes that she would take him, which made her want to laugh.

"Jim, you want to come?" Jasmine questioned the boy.

"Yeah... uh I mean.. sure." Jim answered, which made the girl chuckle.

"Come on, let's go before Silver comes and gives you any more chores." The girl teased, which made him get his butt in gear.

The two walked to below the decks and Jasmine pushed down a lever which made the bottom of the ship open. They had to move a lifeboat out of the way and made sure it was secure in place. Tying her hair into a ponytail, Jasmine handed her green and silver surfer to Jim.

"Here you can use this one." The girl stated, catching the boy off guard when she handed him her valuable solar surfer and an oxygen mask.

"You sure?" Jim questioned, holding the board as if it was the most fragile thing in the world.

"Yeah. The one I'm riding has tendency to shut down and it requires a special trick to get it working again." She answered, indicating the one she and Silver made together a few years back.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." The boy replied, which made her chuckle.

"Just don't scratch the one you're riding." Jasmine warned and the next thing Jim knew, was she was jumping through the opening without second thought.

Following suit, he slipped the mask on, got on the board and was floating right next to the girl. Back on Montressor, Jim never had anyone he could race with and with Jasmine being a professional at racing, meant it was going to be even more fun.

"Alright the Captain said I could only use my solar surfer for scouting ahead, so let's do that while having fun all at the same time." Jasmine said.

"We still need to see who is the best at solar surfing." Jim stated, which made the girl smile.

"I like the way you think." Jasmine replied and took off.

"Hey that's cheating!" The boy shouted at her, which made her laugh even more.

Surfing past the R.L.S. Legacy, the two breathed in the freedom they were given. It was almost like a drug, giving them a high that they never could get enough of. No matter how long or how far they went, they always ended up wanting more of the feeling. Eventually they were side by side and while looking at one another, they were also challenging each other. One would go faster than their opponent and the other would do the same. Finally, they stared ahead and continued to speed through the clouds.

Eventually, they came across a bunch of meteors surrounding each other. All it took was one look and the two began racing one another through the minefield of ginormous rocks. Weaving between the meteors, the two began to get cocky and started showing off. Jim did flips over the smaller boulders of space rock and Jasmine did a few tricks of her own. Then the danger set in as Jasmine's board started to flicker on and off. In horror, Jim watched as the girl started falling.

"Jasmine!" Jim shouted as the girl fell into oblivion.

Hearing his worried voice, Jasmine chose to do her special trick. Flipping her board around, she began to hear the stinging sound as it rubbed against a meteor. As sparks erupted from the end of her board, she began to feel it come back to life. Then a second later, she was soaring above the meteor field and slowed to a halt once she was out of there.

"Still think you're the best?" Jasmine teased when Jim caught up with her.

"That's still debatable." Was his answer making the girl scoff in response.

"Oh please, like you would have thought of doing that." The girl challenged.

Then, Jim soared past her and towards the direction of the ship.

"I still think it's still debatable!" Jim shouted behind him.

"Hey come back here!" Jasmine shouted after him and began picking speed towards the boy.

 **Author's Note: Hello my lovelies! Been a little while I know. It's been a little hard to be motivated to write as of late, but I'm working on it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as I have had fun writing it. Now I want to challenge you with something. You see, I think it would be fun to pick out a song that perfectly describes Jasmine since the song "I'm Still Here" is Jim's theme and I thought it would be cool if Jasmine had her own theme as well. Who knows, I might use it in one of my upcoming chapters. Anyways, if you have any suggestions please send me a response and I shall get back to you on it. Thanks again for those of you who have stuck with this story and I shall write another chapter soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

If anyone was below deck, they would be greeted with the sounds of laughter as the two teenagers came back from their escape. The two went back and forth on who was better until Jasmine reminded Jim that he did sort of cheat by taking off when she wasn't ready, but then Jim would remind her that she did the same when they first started. Setting their boards in their spots, the two teens sat down next to a couple of barrels.

"Oh man, I haven't had so much fun in a long time." Jim stated, trying to catch his breath from all the laughing and the thrill ride.

"It helps when you're racing a professional, otherwise it would've been quite boring." Jasmine replied, causing them to chuckle.

"You still need to tell me what you did to make them go faster." The boy said.

"Some things must stay a secret." The girl teased, which made him protest.

"Thanks again for today, I had a lot of fun." Jim commented.

"Your welcome." Jasmine replied, smiling in triumph of getting a decent 'thank you' from him.

The two went silent after that, trying their best to get off the energy from their thrill ride. As the silence continued, Jasmine decided to ask her question.

"So what has gotten you so moody lately?" Jasmine questioned, which she turned an off switch to the boys happiness.

"Nothing." Was all Jim said.

"Is it because you miss your mom?" She pressed on, not wanting to give up on getting some answers.

"Partly." Jim slightly answered.

The girl stared at him intently, trying to figure out what was going on inside that head of his. She began to process what she knew about him and then finally, she put two and two together.

"You've been thinking about your father." Jasmine answered her own question, which made the boy more morose.

"I don't want to talk about it." He commented.

"I think you do, it's just your stubbornness that gets in the way." The girl replied.

"There's not much to tell." He stated.

"How old were you when he left?" Jasmine questioned, which made him finally give up.

"Seven and I don't know why he left or where he is, but you know what, I don't care anymore." Was his answer, looking away from the girl sitting across from him.

"If you didn't care, you wouldn't be feeling depressed. If you're comparing yourself to him, don't. You are not him, you are a great person who is capable of doing great things. Even if the galaxy tries to make you feel like nothing, don't let it. You may have made mistakes in the past, but that's what makes you human and humans have the capacity to become legends. But you don't need to prove to everyone that you're a somebody, what really matters is that you and those who care about you, believes it." Jasmine took his hand as she told him this.

When she was done, she let go of the startled boy and walked away to allow him to process this on his own. She gave the Captain her report of what lies ahead and then exited the room. Walking towards the kitchen, she found Silver preparing for dinner.

"Ey lass, what you been up to?" Silver asked as he noticed her.

"I can't.." Jasmine started, and was soon found in the embrace of her father figure.

"What's the matter?" The cyborg questioned.

"I don't think I can do this anymore." She muttered her answer, clearly distressed and Silver got what she was talking about.

"I know Jazzy, I know." Was the older pirates response. "You and I both got big hearts, but we got to keep it together if we are ever going to get the treasure."

"You're right, it's not like we can change who we are right? Just promise me something." Jasmine went on.

"Anything." Was Silver's response.

"Don't kill him." She pleaded and was given Silvers soft look.

"Wasn't planning on it." Was his answer.

"Thank you." The girl commented and gave him a hug.

Jasmine managed to clean herself up just before Jim walked into the room. She took a snack and went to go to her post as she had spent enough time from it. The meteor field Jim and her surfed through came up on the side of the ship and luckily they were far enough away from it to not get hit by a large space boulder. Going over the days events, Jasmine began to gather ideas of what would be good entertainment for the crew. Seeing as Jim was new to this, she knew that Silver was going to have the boy get up and do something. Somehow, she managed to write a song and at first she thought it was describing her life, but at closer examination, she noticed that it was more for the cabin boy. Putting it in her bag, she took out her telescope and looked out into the evening sky.

Even though Jim's life had been hard, Jasmine kind of envied him. He had a home to call his own and a strong, supportive mother. Although she loved to travel, Jasmine really missed being able to call something like that her own. However, she was luckier than most orphans as she was given a slightly better life. She had many adventures, had a little blob of mischief to call her own, and she had Silver who was the greatest person to her.

As if sensing her slight distress, Percha came floating towards the girl and rubbed against her like a cat would. It was always adorable and Percha was definitely the perfect cure. Percha then began to mimic the other crew members, which got the girl laughing instantly. Jasmine was indeed lucky and she continued to remind herself this for until dinner.

 **Author's Note: Ok thank you all for waiting patiently for this. I also want to thank those of you who have reviewed this story as it really helps keep me going. Seriously, reviews does help me write out more chapters so keep those reviews coming. Now this chapter was a little hard to write as I knew what I wanted to happen, just had difficulty putting it down into sentences. Also, the first time I started writing it, my computer decided not to save my work so I had to rewrite it. I hope you enjoyed it at least. Now, I'm getting close to going back to following the movie again, but that won't be for another couple more chapters. Anyways, I hope you all will be patient with me as I write the next chapter and until next time :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The following day, Jasmine was bored to know end. After her little escapade with Jim the previous day, the feeling of freedom made her antsy. Of course she could just use her solar surfers, but she decided that she didn't want to go for a ride. When the evening came, Silver had Jim step outside of the kitchens so the old pirate could get everything ready. Since this is going to be Jim's first entertainment night with the crew, Silver wanted to make it to where it wouldn't be something the boy would expect. Looking down from her post, Jasmine caught sight of the boy in question.

"Jim, you want to come up here?" Jasmine shouted her question to him.

"I thought you said I wasn't certified!" Jim shouted back.

"Well if you want up here, you better decide now before I change my mind." She responded with a teasing smile, which she was earned with a smile back.

It only took Jim a minute or two to climb up to the crows nest and luckily there was enough room for the both of them to stand.

"Welcome to my oasis." Jasmine greeted.

Taking a look around, the boy could understand why she liked being up here. It made him think he was flying on his own without the support of a solar surfer, even though it was a lot slower. They were so far up into the sky that one could touch a cloud.

"I can see why you like it up here." Jim said after a moment of silence.

The two went silent, enjoying each others presence as they stared off into the distance. When they were interrupted by Silvers voice telling them that the fun was only just beginning, the two teens climbed back down from their perch and bumped into each other as they walked down into the kitchen. They were greeted with the smell of hot apple cider, as the Captain banned any alcohol consummation on her ship, and the crews faces. Jasmine went off to talk to the men as Jim decided to hang back from the crowd and drink his cider on the stairs.

The next thing the boy knows is that a few members of the crew were doing their own form of entertainment. One played the banjo so bad that it had everyone laughing. An eel like alien that went by the name Longbourne did tricks with his eyes, this had almost everyone's stomachs churning as his eyes were on the inside of his mouth which watching this display was almost too much. The strange female alien known as Bird Brain Mary did some singing, which sounded like someone was scratching their nails on a chalk board. Finally, after a few bad performances, Silver stepped in and started telling stories.

Using his cybernetic arms to make shadow figures as he told his tale, Silver was the one that everyone had their most attention towards. The story involved a fight between the cyborg and some dragon like creature that in the end Silver had beaten. Jasmine sat next to Jim with a mug of cider of her own and sighed in slight boredom.

"What's wrong?" Jim questioned the girl.

"That's the fifteen hundredth time I've heard this story." Was her answer, causing Jim to chuckle at the response as he took a drink.

"Ey Jimbo, why don't you do something!" Silver interrupted, causing the boy to spit out his drink.

"What, but I got nothing!" Jim tried, but was silenced by the crew repeating the words 'do something!'.

"Do you sing?" Jasmine questioned, catching him off guard.

"Not really." Was his answer, trying to make himself invisible from the crew.

"Well it's better than nothing. Here take this." Jasmine went on, handing him a sheet of paper.

"Wait, you had this prepared the whole time!?" Jim freaked out as he realized that the paper was a song.

"Yes, because I knew that this was going to happen and the last thing we need is someone with stage fright because they didn't have something to work with." She answered nonchalantly.

"Why don't you sing it?" The boy questioned her further, which he got a distant look from her as she answered him.

"I got reasons." Was all she said, then the next thing Jim knows is he is being picked up by the ginormous alien named 'Hands' and was tossed in front of everyone.

The boy glared at the girl in the back and was responded with a raised glass before she took a drink. Looking at the crew, he began to feel nervous. He took a quick look to the side and saw there was a guitar sitting in the corner. Picking it up, he tuned it where the tone worked with the song and then started playing. Good thing his mom had him take some lessons otherwise this would have been worse than the bad banjo playing from earlier. Scanning through the words, he noticed something. The song was capturing his life and he didn't share his entire life story with the person who wrote it. Then again, he figured that Jasmine didn't need to know the full details, she just somehow understood like no one else and that was enough reason to sing her song.

"I am a question to the world,  
Not an answer to be heard  
Or a moment that's held in your arms.  
And what do you think you'd ever say?  
I won't listen anyway…  
You don't know me,  
And I'll never be what you want me to be.

And what do you think you'd understand?  
I'm a boy, no, I'm a man..  
You can't take me and throw me away.  
And how can you learn what's never shown?  
Yeah, you stand here on your own.  
They don't know me 'cause I'm not here.

And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can the world want me to change?  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
They don't know me,  
'Cause I'm not here.

And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted, I could be  
Now you know me, and I'm not afraid  
And I wanna tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man?  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am

And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can the world want me to change?  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
They can't see me,  
But I'm still here.

They can't tell me who to be,  
'Cause I'm not what they see.  
Yeah, the world is still sleepin',  
While I keep on dreamin' for me.  
And their words are just whispers  
And lies that I'll never believe.

And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can they say I never change?  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
I'm the one now,  
'Cause I'm still here.

I'm the one,  
'Cause I'm still here.  
I'm still here.  
I'm still here.  
I'm still here." He finished singing and everyone burst into cheers.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, hope you all enjoyed this chapter as it came together a lot quicker than the last one. I'm thinking that the next chapter will be the last chapter with random stuff happening and then I'll get into following the movie again. I'll let you know that a couple chapters from now, I'll share with you Jasmine's backstory as I'm sure you're just dying to know. So please be patient for that and have a great day!**

 **P.S. What were your thoughts of me incorporating Jim's theme as something Jasmine wrote?**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jim bowed and went back to his spot. As soon as he sat down, Jasmine handed him his mug and went back to drinking hers. The boy started to stare at her quizzically, wondering how she could write such a song and not have the audacity to praise herself for it.

"What?" She questioned when she noticed him staring.

"Nothing." Was his answer.

They watched in silence as more crew members entertained. There was a few good acts, but then there was some terrible ones. It was fun, but then they began to notice the signs of everyone going, which meant that soon there was going to be only one more person left who hasn't done anything. Then Jasmine heard her name called.

"Jazzy, it's your turn." Silver exclaimed.

"Sorry Silver, but I wasted all my creativity on making our cabin boy a star." Jasmine replied, earning some boos from the crowd.

"You could sing for us!" A crew member pleaded.

"Like she's ever going to sing." Another crew member retorted.

Then the crowd began chanting for her to sing, which made her shrink into her invisible shell. With the more chanting they did, the more she wanted to run away. However, running would display cowardice which was something she could not show in front of the lot. So she remained where she was while they continued.

"You know they'll only stop if you sing." Jim pointed out the obvious, which he was received a glare that would've killed him if it were possible.

"Fine." Jasmine gave in and stomped over in front of the crowd.

Even though this was what they wanted, the crew couldn't help but gape at the girl as she walked past and took a mandolin right out of a crew members hands. When she was in front of everyone, she tuned the instrument slightly and then just stared at it. Soon it got to the point where everyone wondered if she was ever going to start and a few were giving her concerned glances. Then, she looked up and gave everyone an emotionless stare as she began to play.

"And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am"

Jim noticed as she played the instrument that there was a flash of pain on her face even though she was singing beautifully. Then she looked like she might cry as she began the next lines.

"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am"

Jasmine broke into a long break from singing, which helped set the mood more. To everyone, she did everything beautifully. To her, it was like a living nightmare of past emotions that she had let die away for so long and now could feel them resurface.

"And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am." She finished her song and quickly began walking past the crew, handing the mandolin back to its owner.

"I told you there is a reason why I don't sing." Jasmine said as she began walking up the stairs.

"Jasmine-" Jim began.

"Just leave me alone!" She interrupted, leaving everyone in their own shock at her behavior.

Once she was gone, the crew went back to their old conversations. Jim however, was contemplating if he should follow her, or just leave her alone. He's seen her angry, but not like this and it kind of worried him.

"Don't let 'er words affect you too much, she'll be back to 'erself by morning." Silver interrupted the boys thoughts.

"Do you know why singing affects her so much?" Jim questioned.

"I do, but it's not my place to tell it." Was all they cyborg said, before joining the rest of crew.

That night, as if by some sort of punishment for nothing, Jim was stuck with cleaning the dishes. He was surprised by the amount and just when he thought he was done, Silver would bring in more. It was as if Silver wanted every single dish clean for some inspection. Jim got to the point where he kept on glaring at the cyborg whenever more dirty dishes were brought in, but was ignored. Then, around midnight, Silver walked in, with Morph and Percha following, to check on his progress only to find that everything was clean. The cyborg and the blobs also noticed that the cabin boy was sleeping on a pot. Scratching his neck, Silver took off his jacket and placed it on the boy. Feeling this, Jim opened his eyes slightly, only to notice the retreating footsteps of Silver who was leaving the room.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, I hope you liked this random chapter. I'm going to officially say that I'm going back to following the movie again as its been hard coming up with new ideas and they have to reach Treasure Planet at some point. Plus, I'll be leaving for Branson not too much longer and I won't be able to write then bc I won't have access to fanfiction for ten weeks which is why I want this story finished. So yeah, hopefully I can get it done on time. Please let me know what your thoughts were on this chapter. Yes I know that Iris by Goo Goo Dolls isn't in the movie, but I've decided that I wanted it to be Jasmine's theme and so I just had to incorporate it into the story. Again thanks for reading and I shall post another chapter as soon as possible, maybe tonight but I'm not sure.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Silver was right about Jasmine. When morning came, she was back to her normal self as if she had no recollection of the night before. Jim wanted to ask what had bothered her so much, but wasn't as good with words as she or Silver. So he decided to let it all go and get through the day.

After a few days of nothing, Jasmine began to notice some change in the way Jim and Silver acted around each other. Gone with the challenging attitudes, which was now replaced with joking around and hanging out with each other. It was nice to see, but Jasmine now worried what the other crew members would think if their Captain had gone soft. She didn't press on it for long as it would only distract her.

When the evening came, Jasmine, Jim, and Silver all went down below decks. Jasmine and Silver had made plans to spend time with each other as they hadn't seem to have time for as of late. Once the longboat was untied, the two climbed in and started to take off. However, after seeing Jim's face, Silver turned around and managed to get the boat close enough for the boy to jump in.

Silver began explaining to Jim how to control the tiny boat and once the boy got the idea, the thought of smooth sailing went out the window.

"Woah!" Silver shouted once they took off, having difficulties staying in his spot.

The only ones who were having fun during Jim's speeding was Jim and Jasmine. Jasmine was sitting in the front through all of this and could barely stay in her seat as well, but was enjoying the feeling. Then, they all noticed a shooting star passing next to them and with one look, Jasmine had an idea of what Jim was going to do. Making a rough turn, the trio were sailing behind the star. Then the little boat was turning as it flew until Jim corrected its position and then it was rough sailing for a minute. They soon stopped following the star and were covered in its dust as they began flying back towards the ship. They were then greeted by the two blobs of mischief as the guys began pulling on some rope to put the longboat back in place.

"Oh, ho ho!" Silver exclaimed once the little boat tilted up.

"You having a little trouble there?" Jim teased.

"Why don't you sit down and let the one with the muscles take your place." Jasmine also teased the cyborg.

"Oh, get away from me." Silver replied, causing everyone to laugh. "Oh Jimbo, if I could maneuver a skiff like that when I was your age... they'd be bowing in the streets when I walked by today." He went on, sitting down once his side was tied up.

"Bowing in the streets." Morph and Percha mimicked the cyborg.

"I don't know. They weren't exactly singing my praises when I left home." Jim replied, following Silvers actions.

The three began to catch their breaths. Jim sat on one side while Jasmine and Silver sat next to each other across from him. The two blobs hovered over their masters and were rubbing against them.

"But I'm going to change all that." Jim continued once he caught his breath.

"Are you now? How so?" Silver questioned while petting Morph.

"Uh, I got some plans. Gonna make people see me a little different." The boy answered, so sure of what he was saying as he leaned back and rested against the little boat.

"Ooh. Sometimes, plans go astray." Silver stated, looking at Jasmine who was thinking the same thing.

"Not this time." Jim replied, so sure of himself.

They all went silent for a moment, until Silver began to feel a tightness in his cybernetic leg. Even though it was just metal, it functioned like a real leg and caused him some discomfort every once and a while. Seeing this, Morph became a wrench to help his master.

"Oh, thank you Morphy." The cyborg said, taking Morph and using him to loosen a screw.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Jasmine questioned in concern.

"I'm fine Jazzy, just the usual tightness in these joints." Her father figure answered.

Silence emitted again, no one not knowing what to say. Once Silver was done with his leg, he laid it back down, satisfied with his work. Then, after building up the courage, Jim decided to ask the one question he's always wanted to ask the cyborg.

"So, uh, how'd it happen anyway?" Jim questioned, indicating the mechanical limbs.

"You give up a few things chasing a dream." Silver answered, looking at his metal hand somberly.

"Was it worth it?" The boy asked, curious to know the answer.

Silver sighed and with a small smile, moved over to sit next to the boy. Jasmine too moved over and laid her head on the cyborgs should, like how she used to. All of them content with their sitting arrangements.

"I'm hoping it is, Jimbo. I most surely am." Was Silver's answer after a moments of peace.

Their peace only lasted a moment as chaos ensued. With a jolt, the trio were thrown forward by the force, confused by it all. Looking at each other, the then quickly climbed out of the little boat and ran towards the stairs.

"What the devil?" Silver muttered once they reached the top.

Running to the side of the ship, Jasmine looked to see what was going on. Percha followed her master and turned herself into a telescope so Jasmine could get a closer view. The two were met with the Doctor who had a telescope of his own. Looking through it, they saw an explosion which could only mean one thing, a star had just died.

"Good heavens. The star Pelusa... it's gone supernova!" Dr. Doppler exclaimed, while looking through a telescope and that's when they all realized how much danger they were now in.

 **Author's Note: A little short I know, but I will be posting the next part when I'm done with it today. I hope you guys liked this chapter and now, onwards!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Evasive action, Mr. Turnbuckle!" Captain Amelia shouted.

"Aye-aye, Captain." Mr. Turnbuckle replied, turning the ship away from the dead star.

The ship flew away from the star, but not at a fast enough pace. Having a hard time taking his eyes away from the dead star, Jasmine had to shove the Doctor away from the side to get him moving.

"All hands, fasten your lifelines!" Mr. Arrow shouted and everyone immediately ran to do just that.

Tying rope around their waists and the other end to the ship, they all felt the heat of the star as the blast came towards the ship. Then, some meteors flew into the sails and it was a miracle that they didn't burn up.

"Mr. Arrow, secure those sails!" Amelia ordered her friend.

"Secure all sails! Reef them down, men!" Arrow shouted the Captain's orders to the crew.

Climbing up the posts, everyone raced to the sails and began pulling on the rope that would bring them down. Jasmine was on one side and Jim and Silver were on the other as this was all happening.

"Yeah, baby! Ba-boom!" An alien named Grewnge shouted as he shot down some incoming meteors with a laser canon, laughing all the way.

The sails were coming down and it all seemed to go well, despite the fact there was a raging inferno coming towards them. Then, a small meteor landed in front of Silver and caused him to lose his grip.

"Silver!" Jim and Jasmine shouted when they saw the situation.

Racing over to the cyborg's rope, Jim began pulling on it with all his strength. After a few pulls, the Silver was back on the post without any scars.

"Whoa. Thanks lad." Silver said, patting Jim on the shoulder.

"Silver if you die on me, I will kill you!" Jasmine shouted from her spot.

"I would happily oblige to it Jazzy." Silver exclaimed, causing them to smile.

"Let's hope it doesn't come down to it yet." Jim replied, tying down his part of the sail.

Then, they turned to see the biggest meteor ever to be witnessed coming towards them. If they had a chance of not dying, that moment had passed. Taking a look at the two across from her, Jasmine gave them a sad smile in case it would be her last. Then the shadows caused by the meteor went away and looking back, they saw something even more terrifying.

"Captain, the star!" Onus exclaimed from his post.

Standing next to the Captain, Dr. Doppler looked at the star in horror.

"It's devolving into a..." Dr. Doppler began, and then gasped when he saw that the center of the star was nothing. "A black hole!"

"We're being pulled in! Ooh!" Mr. Turnbuckle exclaimed, pushing the steering wheel away from the star, but then fell once the weight of it all hit him.

"No, you don't!" The Captain shouted, turning the wheel as best as she could.

Managing to get back to the main deck, Jim, Silver, and Jasmine then fell forward as a blast of the star came on them. Landing on top of each other, the two teens then moved away in slight embarrassment.

"Blast these waves! They're so deucedly erratic!" Amelia shouted in frustration.

"No Captain, They're not erratic at all." Delbert shouted back as he looked at a device that seemed to measure the waves. "There'll be one more in precisely forty-seven point two seconds. Followed by the biggest magilla of them all!" He continued with his calculations.

"Of course! Brilliant, Doctor! We'll ride that last magilla out of here." The Captain exclaimed, excited with her idea.

"All sails secured, Captain!" Mr. Arrow interrupted.

"Good man! Now release them immediately!" She ordered, seeing her plan come together in her head.

"Aye, Captain." Mr. Arrow said, confused of where his friend was getting at, but followed her orders. "You heard her, men. Unfurl those sails!" He began shouting at the crew.

"What?! But we just finished... tying them down! Make up your bloody minds!" Bird Brain Mary, Hedley, and Torrance exclaimed in frustration, with Mr. Scroop hissing in annoyance, but they all went to do as they were told.

Jasmine and Mr. Arrow too climbed up to the sails. Climbing to the top sail, the girl began untying it to set it free. Seeing this, Jim was going to help, but was interrupted by the Captain.

"Mr. Hawkins... make sure all lifelines are secured good and tight!" Captain Amelia ordered the boy.

"Aye-aye, Captain." Jim answered, running to his job.

Tying the rope the way Silver taught him, Jim made sure that they all were secured. Checking them all a second time, the boy was satisfied with his work.

"Lifelines secured, Captain!" Jim shouted.

"Very good!" The Captain praised the boy.

As all this was going on, Jasmine was slowly making her way down from her sail. Holding onto the ladder, the girl made sure her grip was extra tight as she felt a large jolt. Then to her horror, she watched as Mr. Arrow fell and could see a figure coming closer to him. With the amount of dust and the roaring of the flames, it was hard to make out what was going on. Then she felt another jolt and she too lost her grip. Even though her lifeline was secured, there was no telling what could happen. As she fell, she could feel someone grab onto her arm. Looking up, she saw that it was Jim.

"If you were trying to commit suicide, I would've done it in a more secluded area." Jim grunted as he began pulling her up.

"What would be the fun in that?" She replied, breathless from the fall.

Once she was pulled up enough to climb onto the ship herself, the two were close enough to kiss each other. However, there was no time for any of that nonsense as they were still crashing towards the black hole.

"Captain, the last wave! Here it comes!" Doppler shouted.

"Hold onto your lifelines, gents! It's going to be a bumpy ride!" Amelia exclaimed, holding onto the wheel tightly.

The two teenagers and Silver huddled together around a post, with Silver squeezing them with all his strength. Morph and Percha turned into rope and secured themselves as tight as they were able. Then all they could feel was weightlessness as they fell into oblivion.

 **Author's Note: Ok this was fun to write. Gone with the random stuff and now replaced with everything that happens in the movie. I'm much happier with how everything's been turning out. Well we all know what's coming, the big reveal of Jasmine and Silver being pirates. Yeah that will be an interesting chapter to write. I will say that either in the next chapter or the following one, will be the reveal of Jasmine's backstory. I know you've all been wondering when that will happen and I'll admit that I've been a little anxious to write it. I don't think I'll be writing anymore chapters for today or tomorrow because of work, but Sunday I'm completely free. I hope you all liked this chapter and will appreciate reading your thoughts. Until next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

There was nothing but the feeling of falling into darkness. Then, when the feeling seemed to go on forever, a blast of heat erupted from the black hole and everyone could only hear the sound of the explosion of flame as they soared away from the now dead star. The three who were huddle together around a mast, slowly began to let go of each other. Turning around slightly, Jasmine could notice the boy who wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Ummm Jim, you can let go of me now." Jasmine said, unsure if she wanted him to.

"Sorry." He replied, looking just as unsure.

Putting some distance from each other, they then heard the cheers from the crew of their survival. Meanwhile, this was when Dr. Doppler was getting up from his spot.

"Captain! That... oh my goodness. That was.. that was absolutely... that was the most-" The Doctor began, trying to find the right words to say.

"Oh, tish-tosh. Actually, Doctor... your astronomical advice was most helpful." The Captain praised while looking through a sextant to get a bearing of where they were.

"Well, uh, uh... thank you. Thank you very much. Well, I have a lot of help to off anatomically.. amanamonically.. as-astronomically." He stuttered, slapping himself for sounding so stupid.

"Well, I must congratulate you, Mr. Silver. It seems your cabin boy... did a bang up job with those lifelines." Amelia praised the cook.

Looking at each other, Silver and Jasmine began nudging the boy in question because of this. Laughing slightly, the trio went back to paying attention to the Captain who was obviously not finished speaking.

"All hands accounted for, Mr. Arrow?" Captain Amelia went on, questioning her comrade.

The crew were only met with silence. Looking around, the rock man was nowhere to be seen.

"Mr. Arrow?" The Captain called out again.

Silence again arose and the crew began to worry. The last time Jasmine saw him, she saw what she thought was someone trying to help him from his fall. Then they began to hear the familiar hissing sound of Mr. Scroop who was walking in with the first mates hat in his claws.

"I'm afraid Mr. Arrow has been lost. His lifeline was not secured." Mr. Scroop said and all eyes went towards Jim.

"No, I checked them all." Jim stated, running over to the where the lifelines were attached and found one gone. "I.. I did. I checked them all. They were secure. I swear." He went on, turning around to meet the Captain's hard gaze.

With defeat, Jim realized there was no way the Captain would defeat him. Jasmine sent a hateful gaze towards Mr. Scroop as she realized what he had done. Silver also glared at the spiderlike alien and tried his best to not lunge at the creature and through him off the ship for smirking at the crime he committed.

"Mr. Arrow was a... Ahem. Fine spacer... finer than most of us could hope to be..." The Captain began, trying to hold back her tears. "But he knew the risks, as do we all. Resume your posts. We carry on." She finished, walking to her cabin.

All but Jim, Silver and Jasmine left to their posts. Silence arose as neither of them knew what to say. Jim believed it was his fault and the worst part, was the fact that the two people next to him couldn't tell him who's fault it really was for Mr. Arrow's death. Finally, when the silence became too much, Jim began to run away but was stopped when he felt a familiar hand grab hold of his arm.

"Jim don't." Jasmine said, not letting go of the boy.

"Don't what? Runaway like you? Just share my problems even though you don't." He turned on her, wanting to say more but didn't have to, she could just see it all in his eyes.

"You're right. It's not like I understand anything." She let go of his arm and she too walked away.

Silver watched the two go their separate ways and tried to decide who he should go after. Morph and Percha, looked back and forth as they too tried to figure out what to do. Percha wanted to go comfort her master, but knew that Jasmine liked to push away anyone when she was in one of her moods. Morph was closer to the girl as well, but had begun to feel just as attached to the reclusive boy. Both taking a look at the cyborg, they were then given a shake of the head and stayed with him. Finally, after a while, Silver decided to go after Jim and found him sitting on a rope ladder staring angrily at the stars with a piece of rope in his hands.

"It weren't your fault, you know." Silver began, a pipe in his hand, and was received with a sigh from the boy. "Why, half the crew would be spinning in that black abyss-" He went on trying to cheer Jim up, but was then interrupted.

"Look, don't you get it?! I screwed up! For two seconds, I thought that maybe... I could do something right, but.. Aagh! I just..." Jim shouted in frustration, jumping down from his perch, and then sighed before he continued. "Just forget it. Forget it." He finished, trying to hold back tears of frustration.

Now Silver was indeed a pirate who could be cruel to anyone. However, it didn't mean he was as black hearted as his crew believed. It just wasn't until he met a young orphaned girl who only wanted a home, ran into his life and brought out the best in him. Now, seeing the brokenhearted boy in front of him, Silver decided to give him one last good memory before Jim discovers the truth and all the trust goes away.

"Now you listen to me, James Hawkins." Silver began, turning the boy to face him before he carried on with his speech. "You got the makings of greatness in ya... but you gotta take the helm and chart your own course. Stick to it, no matter the squalls... and when the time comes you get the chance... to really test the cut of your sails... and show what your made of, well, I hope I'm there... catching some of the light off ya that day." He finished and could see the affect his speech had on Jim.

During the speech, Jim bega to let go of his bottled emotions and silently cried as he felt the weight slowly lift off his shoulders. For so long, he never let anyone see how he was truly feeling and then Silver and Jasmine came along and slowly broke down his walls. Then, he did something he hadn't done in a long time. He laid his head on Silver and cried a little more. Feeling a little awkward, Silver slowly wrapped his arms around the boy.

"There, there. Lad, it's all right, Jimbo. It's all right." Silver held the boy a little more tighter, like he used to with Jasmine whenever she needed some comforting. "Now, Jim, I, um... I best be getting to my watch and you best be getting some shut eye." He finished, pushing the boy away slightly and began composing himself.

Jim smiled at the cyborg, grateful that he didn't say anything about him expressing his emotions. Then Silver interrupted him as he remembered something.

"Oh Jim. Can you do me a favor?" The cyborg questioned.

"Uh, yeah." The boy answered.

"I think you should talk to Jazzy before you go to bed. Tell her that I told ya that it's time for her to tell ya why the free bird never sings." He finished and Jim took the hint.

When the boy walked away, the pirate turned to Morph who flew up to him. With a sour expression, Silver gave the blob its favorite snack as he told him his new found fear.

"Getting in too deep here, Morphy. Next thing ya know, they'll be saying I've gone soft." He said more to himself, unaware of the murderer who was listening from above.

 **Author's Note: Well this was depressing. Gotta say it was fun writing Silver's speech, I just wish I could come up with a speech equally inspirational as his. Not sure if I can finish the next chapter tonight, but if not, I'll be sure to have it done tomorrow. I hope you all at least liked it and please send me your thoughts as it helps with my writing. Thanks and until the next chapter!**

"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Jim did do as Silver asked. He searched for Jasmine, who he found out, was making it difficult to find her. Checking the sleeping quarters, he only found a few of the crew members sleeping. Going to the kitchen, he only found Silver who was cleaning up a few more dishes. Looking up at the crows nest, he found no one there. Going down below deck, he didn't see her there either. Then turning around, he bumped into her and all the tools she was carrying went falling onto the floor.

"Sorry, uh, let me help you." Jim said, bending over to get the tools.

"No, I got it." Jasmine replied, beating him to it.

Once the tools were picked up, Jasmine walked over to her little working station and began putting them down. She didn't speak to the boy behind her, which was strange. Normally whenever she was angry at Jim, she would explode and then go silent. Now he was worried if she was going to explode after being silent. Then he decided to put the fear aside and talk to her.

"Do you need any help?" Jim questioned.

"As I said before, I got it." Jasmine answered and then began walking away once the tools were organized.

"Jasmine I'm sorry, what I said was uncalled for." He blurted out, which caused her to stop.

"Don't be sorry for saying the truth." She replied, not looking at him before continuing walking away.

When she began walking up the steps, Jim ran after her. Up on deck, she continued to walk away from him.

"Jim go to bed." She said over her shoulder.

"No. Not until you answer my question." He replied, coming to stand in front of her.

"Do pray tell what your question is." She commented, not in the mood for his presence.

"Why does the free bird never sing?" He questioned, saying exactly what Silver told him and could see the girl before him understand what he was talking about.

"I don't have time to give you some sob story." Was her response.

"Some sob story? Is that what you think your life is?" He asked and was received with no answer.

Jasmine was complicated and infuriating at best, but Jim had seen certain things through her eyes. He had been given glimpses of a person with an open mind and how she sees the world. When they went solar surfing together, he could see the way it made her feel and it was something more than the feeling he got. The moment he saw her song for him, he saw how it captured his life and she didn't know all the details. How could someone who can study a dead language and understand it, not see the importance of her own life?

"Jasmine, please tell me." He pleaded.

"No." Was her response, and Jim could see her shaking despite it not being cold.

"I'm not going to go away until you tell me." He challenged.

"Why should I tell you something that I've almost succeeded in forgetting?!" There it was, the explosion. "You know I've spent the last few years learning how to push away my past until I can't remember it at all. I've never had to worry about making a friend and then worry about telling them my history. Then you came along and was... just.. ugh!" She grabbed an empty bottle and threw it at the stars.

She breathed heavily as she watched the bottle fall into darkness. Normally, she would be able to compose herself before she exploded. However, it wasn't until she met Jim, when old emotions began to arise. Now, more than anything she wanted to tell him who she was, but the fear of him knowing the truth was stronger.

"If you knew the dark side of me, you will despise me." She said, catching him slightly off guard.

"Then help me understand." He replied, and watched her sigh, indicating she was giving in.

"Not here." She stated, and Jim got the hint.

They climbed up to the crows nest, as on deck would have too many ears. Once they reached the top, the wind blew loud enough for them to hear each other, but would make it difficult for others. Jasmine didn't want to tell him, but knowing that was just as stubborn as her, didn't really give her a choice. Sitting down next to each other, the girl began to tell the boy she will betray, her story.

"My parents were different than most. They were both sailors who met each other when my mothers ship crashed and my father saved her from dying. It was then on when they realized that they couldn't live without each other and sailed across the stars together in my fathers ship. When they had me, they used up all the money they had just to buy our house. They continued to live their life on a ship and would sometimes bring me along. So I guess you could say I've been on a ship my whole life." She started.

"What were your parents like?" Jim asked, after she became silent for a moment.

"My father was calm, a good leader, a little reckless at times, and he always put everyone before himself. My mother was a bookworm like me, every night she would read me stories from the printed books because she hated how the books today came to life due to a hologram instead of letting the reader use their imagination. She loved to sing and wanted me to sing whenever I was being antsy as it seemed to calm me down. We could never trust her in the kitchen though, as she was a terrible cook, which unfortunately she passed that trait onto me." Jasmine answered.

"Really, I thought that Silver would've broken you out of that." Jim replied in a joking manner.

"No he tried, believe me. Even my own father tried to help, but to no avail. That is why you are stuck as the cabin boy." She stated, causing them to chuckle.

"So what happened to them?" The boy questioned, then watched as the frown came upon her face.

"They went on an expedition. I remember watching them prepare for it like there was something they had to prove. They took me to my aunt and uncles house, hugged me goodbye, and said that when they came back, everything would change for us. Being as I was six, I had no idea what they were talking about and I still don't. As the weeks flew by, there was no word from them. Then one day, a man came knocking on the door and when he left, my aunt told me.." She stopped and Jim could see her trying to hold back her tears. "She told me that my parents had gone missing and she wasn't sure if they were ever going to come back and that was when I stopped singing. Two years later, my uncle came running into the house and began locking the door. He kept on rambling about 'They had found us' and the next thing we knew was someone banging on the door. My uncle made my aunt and I hide in the cellar as he took on the men. The next thing I know, I'm screaming because of the gunshot I heard and they were upon us. They kept on asking 'Where is it?' and she would say she didn't know. They trashed the house, trying to find something I know not what and when they couldn't find it, their leader shot my aunt out of frustration. Instinct took over me as I bit the man holding onto me and the next thing I know is I'm running. I ran and ran until I couldn't hear their shouting. When I was far enough away, I turned around and watched as the house burned to the ground." She stopped, seeing everything flash before her eyes and then could feel Jim's hand hold onto hers.

"The next thing I know, I wake up on a ship that was docked in Fosliuria. I realized then that I had stowed away and quickly snuck off the ship as best I could. Wandering around, I met a boy named Luke Hendrickson who brought me to his home, which turned out to be the home of every thief on the planet. They took me in, trained me to steal and two years later, they tested me to see if I was worthy to be among them. The next thing I know, I'm running from the cops and Luke, who was supposed to help me escape, was nowhere in sight. I felt betrayed by him as I thought that we were becoming friends. Then, I ran into Silver who saved me from my crime, took me in, taught me how to work on a ship, and the rest is history. A few years later, after visiting almost every planet, I lost hope in hearing word of my missing parents and have decided to be grateful to have Silver as a father figure and to continue sailing with him and I wouldn't have it any other way." She concluded.

Then, she found herself pulled into a hug and realized that she had been crying. Normally Silver would do this, but to have someone who wasn't like family to her, felt... nice. What was more surprising was the fact that she knew Jim wasn't really sentimental and here he was holding onto her as she finally let go. They went silent for a while, until Jim decided to ask one more question.

"What is your dark side?" He asked.

"I'm afraid you're going to find out soon." Was her final answer.

 **Author's Note: Aaaaannnnd here comes the sobs from you all. Yeah Jasmine's story is messed up. Well the longest chapter for this story is done, I hope you enjoyed it somewhat and please leave a review of your thoughts.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The two teenagers stayed up for a little while longer, talking about random things. Eventually it got to the point where Jasmine wanted to be alone for a little while and so Jim went off to bed. The next morning, he was greeted with the fart like sounds of the crew member sleeping above him.

"Uh.. oh! Oh! Ugh!" Jim mumbled as he rolled off his hammock.

Sitting up, he began reaching for his boots. Putting on one and reaching out for the other, he began to notice it was hopping away. Rubbing his eyes, there was only one creature that would be playing games at this hour. Morph.

"Morph? Morph, knock it off. It's too early for this." Jim said half awake as he crawled over to where the blob was hiding and then there was the kick. "Ow! Hey, Morph!"

The little blob became itself again and stuck out his tongue at the boy. Then he took Jim's boot and flew off upstairs.

"Hey, come back here!" Jim shouted as he chased after them.

"Come back here!" Morph mimicked.

Running a short distance, the boy then jumped and grabbed hold of the boot. Then Morph turned himself into a puffer fish and spit at the boy.

"That's it, you little squid." Jim said and the two blobs became miniature heads of himself.

"You little squid. You little squid. Squid. Squid. Squid. Squid." The blob said as Jim used his boot to smack at the holes it was popping up from.

Then Morph didn't come popping up again and knowing that the game wasn't over, Jim went down to the kitchen to find the little prankster. He slowly scanned the area and then noticed the large purp barrel over by the counter. Slowly and quietly walking over to it, he looked down and then saw the familiar eyes of the creature.

"Ha! Busted!" He shouted in triumph and jumped in the barrel to catch the little mischief maker.

As he caught Morph, he began to hear whispering and had to keep his grip on the blob to make sure his presence was given away.

"Look. what we're saying is we're sick of all this waiting. There's only three of them left. We are wanting to move." Three of the crew members said in unison.

"We don't move till we got the treasure in hand." Jim's blood went cold as he heard Silver's voice.

"I say we kill 'em all now." Mr. Scroop replied and Jim could see him through a hole in the barrel.

"l say what's to say! Disobey my orders again... like that stunt you pulled with Mr. Arrow... and so help me, you'll be joining him!" Silver shouted, grabbing onto the spiderlike alien and throwing him at the barrel Jim was hiding in.

"Strong talk, but I know otherwise." Scroop replied, getting up from his fall.

Then the next thing Jim knew, he was watching a knife fly past the alien and then Jasmine had another knife held against his throat. Since the moment Jim met her, he had seen her eyes filled with warmth and excitement. Now, something had changed in them. Gone was the warmth and now was replaced with cold and hateful eyes. He also noticed that the crew were just as surprised by this change of events.

"Are you questioning the Captain, Mr. Scroop?" Jasmine questioned in a voice that didn't sound like her own.

"Jazzy, put the knife down." Silver ordered and Jasmine reluctantly did as he asked. "For those of ya who may have heard about Jazzy's story, should know how loyal she is to me. I may have rescued her off the streets, but her mind is something I'm still working on. Ya see, she may act all high and mighty about not wanting to kill people. However, to brutes like ya, she has no feeling whatsoever. So if I were ya, I'd do whatever it takes to stay on her good side."

The crew went silent for a moment, watching the girl sit back down with a bored expression. Looking smugly at them, Silver turned back to Mr. Scroop.

"Now, you got something to say, Mr. Scroop?" The cyborg pirate questioned.

"lt's that boy. Methinks you have a soft spot for him." Mr. Scroop stated as he reached in the barrel for a purp, which Jim secretly gave it to him, and pinched a small hole in it as he talked.

"Yeah." The other crew members agreed, then went silent when they caught sight of the look Jasmine was giving them.

"Now, mark me, the lot of ya. l care about one thing, and one thing only! Flint's trove. You think l'd risk it all for the sake... of some nose-wiping little whelp?" Silver exclaimed, half believing what he was saying.

"What was it now? ''Oh. you got the makings of greatness in ya ''." Scroop asked, repeating what Silver told Jim the night before.

"Shut your yap! l cozied up to that kid to keep him off our scent. But l ain't gone soft." The cyborg defended himself.

Jim was horrified as he listened to everything. The two people he was closest to on the ship, turned out to be nothing but cold hearted liars and killers. Above all, they were pirates and he realized then and there that they were the ones responsible for everything. He wondered how he could've been so blind when he obviously was suspicious of them the moment he met them. Oh, it's because they figured out what strings to pull and used him like a puppet to think otherwise.

"So then you would have no problem killing the boy?" Mr. Scroop then asked.

Looking through his little hole to see Silver, he then noticed the girl sitting at the table. He noticed how her scary expression slowly changed to confusion. It was as if everything that happened was like a dream to her and now that she was awake, the familiar warmth slowly returned. Blinking, she spoke in her normal voice.

"He can't, he promised he wouldn't." Jasmine answered for the pirate.

"Did he now?" Scroop questioned and everyone turned to look at the cyborg.

"I'm sorry Jazzy, but if he comes between me and the treasure.. I will kill him." Was Silver's response, which had no feeling whatsoever.

Jim was again horrified by Silver's words and when he looked over at Jasmine, he could see horror on her face as well. It almost convinced him that she could possibly feel something like that, but he reminded himself that she was a pirate and was an expert at lying.

"Land ho!" Onus's voice could be heard from above deck and the crew ran upstairs, leaving the boy in the barrel who knew the truth.

 **Author's Note: Ok I always hated this part in the movie. I know the betrayal of Silver happened in the book, but I've always loved his relationship with Jim in this film. Now my character has to do the same thing and I'm over here like, "Just take my heart won't ya?". Ok so I got a review about Jasmine not seeming to have any flaws and from a readers point of view, I can agree. Yes she seems to be good at everything and it seems that nothing affects her, but I hope that this turn of events is a good start for you all to start seeing that clearly something's wrong with her. Yes she does have a strong kill drive and will act upon it without question if she chose to. That was part of the reason why she became Silver's right hand. In the last chapter, she even hinted it herself that she had a dark side and it was not because she was a pirate. True the kill drive is a mental disorder caused by her past, which is why she herself had been trying to forget everything. However, as soon as Jim started pushing her to reveal her past, she now has no control over it even though she isn't as heartless as the disorder puts her out to be. Remember guys, she isn't a hero even if she wants to be. Well enough of my rambling. I hope you all will review this chapter of mine and I shall add the next one soon.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Ha ha ha! There it is! Feast eyes and click heels if you got 'em." Onus exclaimed as the crew began leaning against the side of the ship.

Finally, after all their searching and distractions, they had made it to the legendary Treasure Planet. From the distance they were at, it was a beautiful sight and they all couldn't help but think about the gold they would discover. Silver began reaching in his pocket for his spyglass, but then realized it wasn't there.

"Where the devil is me glass?" He asked to himself and then remembered leaving it in the kitchen.

Walking towards the room, was the same time Jim was coming out. With the look on the boys face, the pirate knew that he had heard and most likely saw everything.

"Jimbo. Playing games, are we?" Silver questioned as he walked forward, making Jim walk backwards until he cornered him to a table.

Yeah. Yeah, we're playing games." Jim answered, glaring at the cyborg.

"Oh, l see. Well, l was never much good at games. Always hated to lose." The pirate stated, hiding his cybernetic arm behind his back as he made it into a gun.

"Hmm. Me too!" Jim shouted, taking a sharp object and plunging it into the cyborgs leg.

In pain, Silver grabbed onto the leg and slowly made his way up the stairs. Looking around with his cybernetic eye, he watched the boy run into the cabins quarters. Their cover had been blown.

"Ohhblast it all." Silver began in frustration.

Managing to stand upright, he blew a whistle and everyone had their attention on their Captain.

"Change in plans, lads! We move now!" The cyborg pirate shouted, changing his hand into a sword.

The crew cheered in excitement and went straight to where the weapons were locked. The large alien named Hands used... well... his hands to get the door down.

"Strike our colors, Mr. Onus." Silver ordered the little alien.

"With pleasure, Captain." Onus replied with an evil smile.

Coming out with a handful of guns, the creature threw it at the crew for them to catch. Once everyone had their own weapon, they all ran to the Captain's quarters and began trying to bring down the door. Meanwhile, Silver stood and smiled as he watched the flag of the royal navy be replaced with the flag of a pirate.

"Pirates on my ship? l'll see they all hang. Doctor, familiar with these?" Captain Amelia exclaimed as she prepared a gun and then tossed it the Doctor.

"Oh, I've seen... well, I've read.." Dr. Doppler stuttered and then was interrupted when the gun went off and the blast destroyed the Captain's globe. "Uh, no. No. No, I'm not."

Rolling her eyes, the Captain took out the map from its hiding spot. Seeing this, Morph, who had followed Jim, got closer and got big eyed because of how shiny it was.

"Ooh." Morph almost drooled.

"Mr. Hawkins! Defend this with your life." The Captain ordered, tossing the map only to have it intercepted by the pink blob who saw it as a toy.

"Morph! Give me that!" Jim shouted at the blob, managing to get the map from Morph's strong grip much to his distaste.

Meanwhile, on the outside, the pirates were trying to burn down the metal door. Seeing this, Silver pushed them out of the way.

"Oh, you're taking all day about it." He exclaimed, turning his arm into a canon to shoot down the door.

It took a couple of seconds for them to see anything due to the smoke. Looking around and seeing no one, they then notice the hole in the floor.

"Oh! Stop them!" Silver shouted, throwing one of his crew members into the hole.

Running down the hallways to reach where the longboats were being kept, they were then intercepted by the girl blocking their path with a gun in her hand. Jasmine had the same crazy eyed look she had before and there was no telling what she would do.

"Miss Sparrow, I would move if I were you." The Captain ordered, not wanting to shoot the younger girl.

The girl didn't move and they could hear the sounds of the other crew members coming after them. Watching to see what she might do, Jim noticed something. The girl was shaking like she had the night before and she looked as if she was fighting with herself on something.

"Jasmine?" Dr. Doppler questioned, noticing the girls behavior as well.

Then, she looked at Jim's eyes and her own began to return slightly normal. Slowly she lowered her gun and then began pulling them into the room just as the crew members were about to round the corner. Letting go of the fact that there was a pirate in their midst, Amelia closed the door and used a laser to seal it shut.

"To the longboats, quickly!" Amelia ordered.

"So your a pirate now?!" Jim shouted at Jasmine as they ran over to the longboats.

"This isn't the perfect time for this conversation!" Jasmine shouted back, helping the Doctor get up on the longboat that was above them.

"So you were just going to wait until you kill me?" He questioned in disbelief as he too began to climb onboard the little boat.

"Look I didn't think it was going to come down to this the moment I met you." Was her response.

"Come down to what? Killing me?" He questioned.

"Yes." She answered.

Jim stared at her in shock due to her admittance. Then she began walking away from the longboat and even though she betrayed him, he still cared for her.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"What you saw me do to Scroop and almost to you, it's going to get worse so I'm not going to take any chances." She answered.

"But they'll kill you if they found out you helped us!" He replied in disbelief.

"So be it. I'm not a hero Jim, so it's time for me to stop pretending." Was her response as the floor opened up for the longboat to get off the ship.

 **Author's Note: Well this got down very quickly. I will be updating the next chapter today as I feel this one got done way to quick. I could make this longer, but I prefer to keep my chapters in the one thousand word area. So onwards!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

In the background, they could hear the other crew members burning the door down. After seeing that the floor began to open for their escape, Captain Amelia jumped into the longboat with a catlike screech, and prepared a gun.

"Miss Sparrow get in the longboat." Captain Amelia ordered.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Jasmine refused.

"Look you chose to be on our side the moment you helped us, now if you want to live you must follow my orders. Is that understood?" The Captain replied, making Jasmine grumble in defeat as she climbed onto the boat.

Just as everyone was 'safe' on the boat, Morph got the idea of taking the map from Jim's pocket.

"Morph! No!" Jim shouted as the blob floated away, making him jump after the creature.

Seeing this, Jasmine rolled her eyes and she too jumped out of the boat to help the boy. Through this action, Percha, who had been asleep in her masters pocket, looked around and began shouting incoherently at her male counterpart. Meanwhile, the pirates broke down the door and the two remaining people in the longboat, began shooting at them.

"Chew on this you pus-filled boils!" Amelia shouted as she fired at the crew.

Taking a leap of faith, Dr. Doppler stood up and shot his gun upwards. The blast hit a metal contraption above the crew and when it fell, it caused part of the floor to fall away which in turned caused the fall of a few pirates.

"Did you actually aim for that?" Amelia questioned the doglike alien next to her.

"You know, actually, I did." Was his answer and they both ducked as more guns were shot at them.

With all the commotion going on, allowed Silver to take the opportunity of closing the escapees gateway to freedom.

"Oh, blast it. Doctor, when l say ''now'', shoot out the forward cable. I'll take this one." Amelia ordered, which the Doctor nodded in response.

Then Silver began hearing some shouting and turned to see Jasmine, Jim, and Percha all after Morph who had the map in his mouth.

"Morph. here! Morph!" Jim shouted at the blob.

"You'll rue the day your mother ever spawned you if you don't give it here!" Jasmine too shouted, her pirate talk clearly evident.

"Morph! Morphy, come here." Silver blocked their away and began whistling his blob to him.

"Morph. Morph. Bring it here. Morph, come here." Jasmine and Jim called in unison, the blob thinking of going over to them.

"Come here. Come here, boy. Come to your dad." The cyborg called again, which made Morph think about going over to his master.

"Come here, boy. Morph!" The teens spoke sweetly.

"Come on!" Silver called.

"Morph! Morph, here!" Jim almost shouted in frustration.

"Morphy! Morph!" As they all called at the same time, the blob frowned in confusion and then smiled as he floated to hide in a pile of rope.

Starting to walk over, Silver stopped as the pain in his leg throbbed. He then resorted to scooting over to the pile of rope and when he was just in reach, Jim grabbed the map and stared at him with a mistrustful gaze. Then he looked over at Jasmine who seemed to look down in shame of betraying the person who raised her. Raising his hand turned gun, Silver was prepared to take a shot at the now running teens. However, he just couldn't as he still cared for them too much.

"Now!" Amelia shouted and she and the Doctor both shot at the ropes that was attached to the longboat.

The two teens jumped just as the longboat was crashing down out of the ship and into the open sky. Grabbing hold of the side, Jasmine climbed on.

"Jim!" Delbert shouted as he saw the teenage boy dangling from the side of the boat and began helping him up.

"Parameters met. Hydraulics engaged." The Captain said more to herself as she pulled the rope to release the sails and they flew off towards the planet.

Meanwhile, on the ship, one of the pirates was controlling the canon and waited for the right moment to shoot.

"That's it! Come to papa!" The alien exclaimed.

"Hold your fire! We'll lose the map!" Silver shouted at him, trying to push the canon away, but it was too late.

"Captain! Laser ball at twelve o'clock!" Dr. Doppler shouted as the laser ball came crashing towards them.

Next thing they know, is that the longboat was hit and they were crashing towards the planet at an uncontrollable speed. They bumped into what appeared to be a tree and had a hard time controlling the boat. Then, the little boat toppled over and they were skidding on the ground upside down. Once they came to a full stop, Jim pushed the boat upwards and rubbed his sore neck afterwards.

"Oh, my goodness. That was more fun than l ever want to have again." Delbert exclaimed, panting from lack of breath and was met with the Captain's small chuckle.

"That's not one of my... gossamer landings. Unh!" The Captain cried out in pain the moment she stood up and held onto her side.

"Captain!" The Doctor and Jim came to her side, worried about her.

"Oh, don't fuss." She began, then lost her balance slightly, but quickly regained her composure. " Slight bruising. That's all. Cup of tea, and l'll be right as rain. Mr. Hawkins. The map if you please." She glanced at the Doctor and realized that she looked at the wrong person and then held her hand out to Jim.

Quickly digging into his pocket, Jim pulled out the map. Then, he watched as the map slowly floated upwards and then changed into none other than Morph, who was giggling from his little prank.

"Morph! Morph, where's the map?!" Jim shouted at the blob, who answered by turning himself into the little rope pile he hid in earlier. "Are you serious?! lt's back on the ship?" He was answered with a nod and the boy angrily tried grabbing onto the blob.

"Stifle that blob and get low." The Captain ordered, and they began to hear the familiar sounds of a longboat sailing above them. "We've got company."

 **Author's Note: Well things certainly have gotten interesting. I may be able to post another chapter as I am trying to get this story finished before I leave for Branson. Please leave a review of your thoughts and feelings for this story!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Ducking behind the longboat, Captain Amelia looked up to see that their hunters were out of sight. Seeing as it would be too dangerous for them to stay here, she decided it would be best for them to move on.

"We need a more defensible position. Mr. Hawkins, Miss Sparrow, scout ahead." The Captain ordered, handing a gun to Jim.

"Aye, Captain." Jim begrudgingly said as he didn't want the girl to come along.

As the two began walking away, they saw the Captain fall back to the ground in pain.

"Steady, steady. Now, let's have a look at that." Dr. Doppler said and began looking at her wounds.

The two teens walked in silence, which worked fine with Jim as he wasn't sure what to say. He glanced at her every so often and kept his gun close in case she started having an episode. She did the same, but for different reasons. Jasmine could tell he was watching her cautiously, but paid no attention to it. The only thing she paid attention to was the area, which was a jungle that had a few plants she recognized. By the feeling of the breeze, she could tell they were going south of the planet and had a suspicion that by the smell, that they were no where near any water. Eventually, Jim grew tired of the silence and inwardly groaned as he began to talk to her.

"So what's with you, huh? One minute you're about to shoot us and then the next, you're helping us escape." He asked, having enough of not knowing what made this girl tick.

"I don't know." Was her answer.

"How can you not know?" He questioned further.

"Look, when I told you about me finding out I had stowed away on that ship all those years ago, I had no idea how it happened. It was as if my mind had completely shut down. When I woke up, the Captain caught me when I was sneaking off the ship and had told me that I had a violent episode most likely due to the trauma. Thinking that it was a one time thing only, I shrugged the thought off. However, I had come to realize that it wasn't a one time thing and slowly, I began to realize that my past is the trigger for it. You see, whenever I talk about it, I can see it happen before my eyes and I am usually left unstable." Jasmine answered as they continued onwards.

"If it is the trigger, then why did Silver ask me to talk about it with you?" He asked, wondering if Silver wanted her to become this way.

"He didn't realize that I hadn't fully recovered. You see, I lied to him about being better as it was the only way for him to drop the idea of getting me some help. I even had to lie to myself that I was fine in order to train myself into forgetting. However, after I told you my past, I began to question the theory that I'm prone to violence because of my past." She admitted, which all caught him off guard.

"What do you mean?" He questioned some more.

"When I told you that I wanted to be alone last night, it was because I had begun seeing things from my distant past that I had forgotten. In those memories, I saw things that have made me come to the conclusion that I may be just naturally violent. I remember a time when I had gotten into a fight with a little boy when I was only five and my mother had to pull me off of him because I wouldn't do it myself." She answered.

"That's natural for most kids." He replied, and then Jasmine stopped walking.

"Is it? Is it natural for a girl to constantly be prone to violence? Is it natural for them to be able to tell time when they were only two years old and can learn dead languages in less than a day? To be able to fix things and to know how to make them go as fast as the speed of light even though there isn't technology for it yet? I mean what kind of person is capable of knowing what another's life was without hearing them talk about it? I'm anything but natural James Pleiades Hawkins and the only people who can tell me why are all dead!" She slowly shouted her questions in frustration and then stomped off.

"If you're prone to violence, then why didn't you just kill us like you originally planned?" He shouted after her.

"I don't know!" She shouted back, which was a lie and he knew it.

They went silent after that as they didn't have anything good to talk about. Eventually they came into a clearing that was a little creepy and they couldn't help but feel as if they were being watched. Then they heard movement behind them and Jim had to shush Morph in order to make the blob go silent. Each taking their own gun, they slowly walked over to the plants where the sound had come from. Then, the next thing they know is they are falling back on the ground with an excited robot on top of them.

 **Author's Note: Awooohooo who whoooo! Three chapters done in one day? I'm on fire! Well now I have to get ready for my last day at work and so the fire will be gone by the time I get back :p. Oh well, I hope this chapter was good for you guys. Yay Ben is now in the story. Oh the drama that they're all going through. Well I'm sad that this is getting close to the end, but I'm excited as it means that when I come back from Branson, I can work on the next two books in this trilogy, yes I'm making it a trilogy. Anyways thanks for reading and please comment your thoughts! Until next time!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Oh, this is fantastic! A carbon-based life form come to rescue me at last! l just want to hug you and squeeze you... and hold you close to me." The robot shouted with glee, clinging onto the two, but then Jasmine managed to untangle herself and so he stuck to Jim.

"All right. Ok. Would you just let go of me?" Jim replied, uncomfortable with how clingy this robot was, which thankfully it took the hint.

"Oh, sorry, sorry, sorry. lt's just l've been marooned for so long. l mean, solitude's fine. Don't get me wrong. For heaven's sakes, after a hundred years... you go a little nuts! Ha ha ha!" He stated, shouting some of his sentences.

"Obviously." Jasmine whispered to Percha, who was in her masters pocket this whole time.

"l'm sorry. Am l... l am, um... My name is, uh..." The robot began, which caused Morph, who also followed the teens, to become a miniature version of the robot and act like a cuckoo clock out of his head, which Jim chuckled while he closed the head. "B.E.N.! Of course, l'm B.E.N. Bioelectronic Navigator. Oops. And you are?" He went on tapping his center piece, which started to come out.

"Jim." The boy answered.

"Oh, what a pleasure to meet you, Jimmy..." B.E.N. started.

"It's Jim." The boy stated.

"And who is your girlfriend over here?" B.E.N. questioned, acting like Jim didn't interrupt him and managed to catch the two teens off guard.

"I'm Jasmine and I am not his girlfriend." Jasmine answered.

"Oh I could've sworn you were." The robot said.

"Our relationship is none of your business." Jim replied, which caused the robot to look at the girl.

"Let's just say it's complicated." The girl stated.

"Anyway..." B.E.N. began but was cut off by the boy he was holding onto.

"Look, we're kind of in a hurry, OK? We got to find a place to hide, and there's pirates chasing us." Jim interrupted, having enough with the robots motor mouth.

Seeing it as her cue to follow, Jasmine and Jim began to walk away from the strange robot. Then he continued to talk.

"Oh, pirates! Don't get me started on pirates! l don't like them. l remember Captain Flint. This guy had such a temper." B.E.N. stated, which hearing this made the teens come back over to him.

"Wait, wait, wait. You knew Captain Flint?" Jasmine and Jim asked at the same time.

"l think he suffered from mood swings, personally. l'm not a therapist, and anyway... but l.. you let me know when l'm rambling." The robot replied, not really answering their question.

"But that means.. but wait. But then you gotta know about the treasure?" Jim questioned.

"Treasure?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah, Flint's trove. You know, loot of a thousand worlds." The boy answered.

"A hidden place full of jewels as far as the eyes can see." Jasmine added, Morph turned himself into a treasure chest to help clarify.

"It's...well, it's... it's all a little... little.. Little fuzzy. Wait. I-I r-r-remember. l do. l... treasure! Lots of treasure buried in the centroid.. centroid.. centroid of the mechanism. And there was this big door opening and closing... and opening and closing... and Captain Flint wanted to make sure... nobody could ever get to his treasure... so l helped him..." B.E.N. began, but then started sputtering out of control. "Aah! Data inaccessible! Reboot!" Continuing to repeat himself uncontrollably.

"BEN ? BEN ? BEN !" Jim shouted at the robot and then slapped him.

"Reboot! Aah! And you are?" B.E.N. asked his same question from earlier, which caused the teens to be very confused.

"Wait, wait, wait! What about the treasure?" The boy questioned.

"I want to say Larry." Was all the robot said as if he was answering his own question.

"The-the centroid of the mechanism, or.." Jim began to question, but was interrupted by the loud mouth of a robot.

"I'm sorry. My memory isn't what it used to be. I've lost my mind. Ha ha! I've lost my mind. You haven't found it, have you? Uh, my missing piece? My primary memory circuit?" The metal man answered, pointing at the back of his head.

Having enough of the robots antics, Jim decided it was time that him and Jasmine continued on.

"Look, B.E.N., we really need to find a place to hide, ok? So we're just gonna be, you know, moving on." Jim said, pushing Jasmine towards the direction they needed to go.

"Oh, uh, so, well, then... I guess, uh... this is good-bye, huh? I'm sorry that I'm so dysfunctional. So, uh, go ahead and... I do understand. I do. Bye-bye." With this, B.E.N. began to start whining.

Looking at each other, the teens were annoyed, while the two blobs began whining sadly at the robots response. Having a silent discussion, the teens came down to a conclusion that they weren't sure if it was going to be a good idea.

"Look, if you're gonna come along... you're gonna have to stop talking." Jim gave in.

"Huzzah! Ha ha ha! Oh, this is fantastic! Me and my best buddies are lookin' for a..." B.E.N. began as he leapt into Jim's arms, but went quiet when he saw the look the teen was giving him. "Being quiet." He finished, acting like he was zipping his lips.

"And you have to stop touching me." The boy ordered.

"Touching and talking. That's my two big no-nos." The robot responded, jumping out of the boys arms.

OK. Now, l think that we should.." Jim began again, but was interrupted.

"Say, listen, before we go out on our big search... um, would you mind if we made a quick pit stop at my place?" The metal man interrupted, quickly walking over to some bushes and pulled them aside to reveal what looked to be an ancient ship which the teens stared at in awe. "Kind of urgent." He went on, chuckling awkwardly.

"B.E.N. I think you just solved our problem." The boy muttered, feeling hope after everything that's happened.

"I just hope that it doesn't bite us in the butt later on." The girl next to him replied.

 **Author's Note: Wow, after rewatching the scene of Ben's introduction, I think I've noticed him shout a lot more than I had before. But he makes me laugh so it's no big deal. Anyways, I hope I captured this scene alright and I'll try to upload more chapters soon. Leave a review of your thoughts and thanks for reading.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

After B.E.N. went to do his business, the group began their journey back to the Captain and the Doctor. They hoped that the other pirates didn't get to them, even though Jasmine was one of them. While the robot talked to the blobs ahead of them, Jasmine hung back as she began to feel the familiar pulse that came with the shaking. Leaning against a tree, she began breathing heavily as the shaking grew worse.

"Jasmine?" She turned away from the boy who surprisingly sounded worried about her.

"I'm fine." Jasmine waved him off.

"Look at me." He ordered her, which she slowly did.

There was no hateful look on her face this time. Instead, Jim noted that she looked as if she was going through the after effects of some crazy battle. Even though he was still angry for her lies, to see Jasmine this way tore at his heart. To think that the person he met was so carefree that it was envious, had been using that as a mask to disguise the constant battles she fought. If this was the price she had to pay for her crimes, then it was a cruel one. Jim just couldn't bring himself to say that this was what she deserved.

"I'm sorry." Jasmine's voice muttered.

"What?" Jim questioned, not hearing her.

"I said, I'm sorry. I know my word means nothing, but I just wanted to say it. Just in case I become more of a monster." She answered.

"Hey, you haven't lost control yet and you are most definitely not a monster." He replied.

"Why do you say that?" This time her turn to ask a question.

"You wouldn't have apologized if you were one." The boy answered, holding out his hand for her to take.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, Jasmine let Jim take her hand as they caught up to B.E.N. who was still talking to the two blobs through all of this. Once they found their other friends still in one piece, B.E.N. began leading them back to his hideout. Walking behind, the two teens couldn't help but notice the looks the Doctor and their Captain were giving each other. It was kind of mindboggling as the two have been known to not have the kindest of regards for each other.

"Uh. Pardon the mess, people. You'd think in a hundred years... I would've dusted a little more often... but, you know, when you're batchin' it... you tend to, uh, let things go." B.E.N. awkwardly rambled, cleaning up the room but then noticed the way the Captain was clinging onto Doctor Dobbler before he laid her down. "Aw, isn't that sweet? I find old-fashioned romance so touching, don't you? How about drinks for the happy couple?" He rambled some more, holding out some cups that looked to be filled with oil.

"Oh, uh, ooh. Uh, no. Thank you, we don't drink... and, uh, we're not a couple." Doctor Doppler replied, smiling at the Captain as he said this and then turning away awkwardly. "Ahem. Look at these markings. They're identical to the ones on the map. l suspect these are the hieroglyphic remnants... of an ancient culture." He went on, admiring the place despite it being run down for a hundred or so years.

"Mr Hawkins, Miss Sparrow, stop anyone who tries to approach. Ohh!" Captain Amelia began, trying to sit up more, but was prevented from the pain.

"Yes, yes. Now listen to me... stop giving orders for a few milliseconds and lie still." The Doctor ordered.

"Very forceful, Doctor. Go on. Say something else." The Captain replied, smiling at him and he smiled back.

"Hey. look! There's some more of your buddies! Hey, fellas! We're over here, fellas!" B.E.N. began shouting and the next thing the robot knew, was that he was being pulled down as he was being shot at.

Jim and Jasmine both began shooting back. The boy was mostly firing in weird directions, while the girl used up all the strength she had to not kill her former crew members and instead shot their weapons out of their hands.

"Stop wastin' your fire!" Silver's voice could be heard and the gunfire ceased. "Hello. up there! Jimbo? Jazzy? lf it's all right with the captain... l'd like a short word with ya. No tricks, just a little palaver." He went on, raising a white flag as if surrendering, which the two teens looked at suspiciously.

"Come to bargain for the map, doubtless. Pestilential... Ugh!" Captain Amelia began, but then cried out due to the pain.

"Captain." Doctor Doppler said in a warning tone.

"That means...that he thinks we still have it." Jim realized, smiling at the fact that they now had the upper hand.

"Not for long." Jasmine stated.

"What do you mean?" The boy questioned.

"Silver's not stupid, if you go down there and he sees any signs of weakness, he will figure it out. You all have been put in enough danger because of us, the least I can do is go and thwart him off." She answered, getting up to go meet the cyborg.

"No." Jim replied.

"What?" She questioned him.

"We're going together." Was his answer as he pocketed his gun.

"Jim I know you're angry.." She began, but was cut off.

"Jasmine I'm going and there's nothing anyone can say that will change my mind." The boy stated with a defiant look.

"Alright fine, but if something happens, I'll kick that sorry butt of yours." The girl replied, climbing over the only opening in the ancient place.

Once they were down, the two teens slowly walked over to where the cyborg was and both had mixed emotions about this idea. They hoped they wouldn't make one wrong move that could hinder their chancing of earning them more time to retrieving the map. Even though Jim was hurt by the girl next to him, he was grateful he wouldn't have to face Silver alone.

 **Author's Note: Well nothing too exciting. Oh my gosh I can't believe I'm almost done with this story though! I will update like three or more chapters tomorrow guys since I leave for Branson on Wednesday. Wish me luck! Anyways, I hope you all have enjoyed this story thus far and please leave a review!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Ah, Morphy! l wondered where you was off to." Silver exclaimed happily at the blob, who followed the teens down.

Cuddling the little blob, Silver was happy that someone was excited to see him. Taking a seat on the ground, he began to rub his leg that was still sore from his encounter with Jim on the ship.

"Ooh. Oh, this poor old leg's downright snarky... since that game attack we had in the galley." The cyborg pirate brought up as if it was something they could all joke about, but then noticed Jim's face and went downcast which the teen couldn't tell if it was real or not. "Ahh. Whatever you heard back there... at least the part concerning you... l didn't mean a word of it. Had that bloodthirsty lot thought l'd gone soft... they'd have gutted the three of us. Listen to me. lf we play our cards right... we can both walk away from this rich as kings." He went on, trying to win the boy over.

"Yeah?" Jim questioned, looking as if he was thinking about it, which made Jasmine look at him as if he was crazy.

"You get me that map... and, uh... an even portion of the treasure is yours." Silver replied, holding his hand out as a sign of peace.

"Boy." Jim began, eyes growing cold. "You are really something. All that talk of greatness... light coming off my sails... what a joke." He went on, circling the pirate with an angry stare.

"Now, just see here, Jimbo.." The cyborg began, but was interrupted by the boy.

"l mean, at least you taught me one thing. Stick to it, right? Well, that's just what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna make sure that you never see... one drabloon of my treasure!" The boy stated furiously.

"That treasure is owed me, by thunder!" The pirate shouted.

"Well, try to find it without my map, by thunder!" The boy shouted back.

"Oh, you still don't know how to pick your fights, do you, boy? Now, mark me. Either l get that map by dawn tomorrow... or so help me, I'll use the ship's cannons... to blast ya all to kingdom come!" Silver shouted in frustration.

Fixing himself up to leave, he noticed Jasmine and Morph next to the boy. Forgetting that they had went with the boy, the Captain, and the Doctor, Silver began ordering them to follow.

"Morph, Jasmine, hop to it." Silver ordered and then noticed that they weren't doing what they were told. "Now!" He shouted, but they reluctantly stood their ground.

"I can't do this anymore, Silver. Not when I have a chance of saving my soul before I fall into darkness even further. If there's ever going to be a chance of controlling myself, then I need to be fighting with the people who can put me on the right path." Jasmine stated after being silent this whole time.

"Oh, blast it!" Was his reply and then he stalked off.

Shaking, not from loosing control, but from betraying the one person left who was like family to her and even more so from seeing the look he gave her, made it difficult for Jasmine to keep her emotions under control. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Jasmine turned to look at the boy who she too had betrayed and no longer saw an angry gaze towards her. Letting him take her hand, the two began walking to their little hideout as night fell upon them.

"Everyone... we must stay together and... and...ohh." Captain Amelia began, but then fell back as the pain got to the point where it made her want to pass out.

"And what? What?! We must stay together and what?!" Dr. Doppler shouted frantically at her.

"Doctor, you have the most wonderful eyes." Was all she said, which didn't sound like her at all.

"She's lost her mind!" The Doctor exclaimed, freaked out by what she said.

"Well, you gotta help her." Jim stated the obvious.

"Dang it, Jim. l'm an astronomer, not a doctor. l mean, l am a doctor, but l'm not that kind of doctor. l have a doctorate. lt's not the same thing. You can't help people with a doctorate. You just sit there, and you're useless." He stated, feeling defeated with himself.

"It's ok, Doc. It's alright." The boy replied, doing his best to sound comforting.

"Yeah, Doc! Jimmy knows exactly how to get out of this. lt's just Jimmy has this knowledge of things." B.E.N. exclaimed, trying to sound comforting, then leaned next to the boy in question and whispered to him. "Jim, any thoughts at all?" He questioned.

The boy went silent and began scanning out the area. Looking around, he could see that there was no way off the planet without getting seen. Turning to his right, he saw Jasmine was doing the same thing and had the same look as he did.

"Without the map, we're dead. lf we try to leave, we're dead. lf we stay here.." He began somberly, but was cut off by a certain troublemaker.

"We're dead! We're dead! We're dead!" Morph butted in and was earned with an annoyed look from Percha.

Frustrated with it all, Jim leaned over the entrance in defeat. He wondered if it was worth going after the treasure after finding the map. Ever since Old Billy Bones showed up at his house, things had spiraled out of his control. Then he snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his own.

"When you asked me earlier today about what stopped me from killing everyone today, I was lying when I said I didn't know. I was prepared to take the fire, but when I saw you, I knew I just couldn't. I know that I'm part of the reason you are in this mess, but being around you had allowed me to rediscover something that gives me conflicted emotions about. However, it's something I had been without for a long time and was something that I desperately needed, but didn't know it yet." Jasmine said, not caring how awkward she was feeling.

"What emotion was that?" Jim questioned, looking at her curiously.

"Humanity. Despite being in races with other humans, you are the only one I've ever had real contact with since I was a thief. I had been traveling amongst the stars with various people, but never was it with anyone human. So when we had to keep an eye on you because of the map, I had no idea what to expect you to be. Now I know you and now I know what true humanity is like. So whatever happens, the side I'm fighting with in my eyes, is the winning side." She answered and Jim had the urge to kiss her, but didn't.

"Well, l think that Jimmy could use a little quiet time. Heh. So I'll just slip out the back door." B.E.N. interrupted, oblivious of the teens conversation, which caught them off guard.

"Back door?" The teens questioned at the same time, not sure if they heard the robot right.

"Oh, yeah. l get this delightful breeze through here... which l think is important... because ventilation among friends.." The robot answered, rolling this round metal shaft upwards to reveal vast rows of machinery.

"Whoa, what is all this stuff?" Jim questioned as he and Jasmine ran up to the entrance, mesmerized by everything.

"You mean the miles and miles of machinery that run through the entire course of the inside of this planet? Not a clue." Was his answer, looking just as clueless as the teens.

"Hey, Doc! Doc! l think l found a way out of here!" Jim exclaimed feeling hope for the first time.

"No, no. Jim, wait. The Captain ordered us to stay..." Doctor Doppler began, but was interrupted.

"I'll be back. Jasmine you stay here." The boy ordered as he stood on the sides of the entrance.

"There's no way I'm letting you have all the fun." The girl replied, preparing to jump after the boy. "Percha stay here." She then ordered the blob, who wasn't too thrilled of being left behind as the girl jumped in the hole.

"Cannonball!" B.E.N. shouted dramatically as he too followed.

"Woof." Was all the Doctor said as he was left to take care of the Captain.

 **Author's Note: Ahh the drama! Well next is the fight with Scroop which I have no idea whether if I'm going to break that up to two parts or not. Well I have to get some sleep as I have a dentist appointment in the morning, yeah cavities are no fun. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and I will most certainly do my best to get this story done before I leave on Wednesday! Please leave a review if you want.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Making their way through the various tunnels, it would've been easy to get lost if not for B.E.N.'s guidance. Coming to an end with an old ladder, the trio cautiously climbed up. Reaching the top, Jim pushed up the door and then discovered that the entrance was right where the pirate's camp was situated. Luckily, they all appeared to be sleeping.

"So, what's the plan?" B.E.N. shouted his question, which Jim had to hold down his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Shh. B.E.N., quiet." Jim ordered the robot and began whispering his plan. "OK, here it is. We sneak back to the Legacy, disable the laser cannons... and bring back the map."

"That's a good plan. l like that plan. The only thing is... l'm wondering, how do we get there?" The robot's muffled voice asked.

"On that." The boy answered, pointing at the longboat.

"Are you crazy? If you start that thing up, you'll have the whole crew on us in seconds." Jasmine stated the obvious.

"Well do you have a better idea?" Jim questioned.

"Yes, which is why we do this my way. Follow my lead." She answered, climbing out of the entrance and quietly walked around the crew members.

Reluctantly, Jim followed Jasmine's lead. Walking where she walked, stopping whenever she stopped, eventually they made it without raising suspicion. B.E.N. on the other hand, they had to refrain from shouting at him whenever they almost had a close call because of his clumsiness. Then, Jasmine gestured for them to help her pull the longboat by the only rope attached to it. They remained silent for a long while until the girl decided they were far enough away from the pirates hearing range. Once onboard, they flew off into the night and towards the ship. Soon they were by the side of the ship and began scanning the area. Seeing nobody there, they quickly climbed aboard.

"Aah!" B.E.N. yelled as he fell over.

"B.E.N. shh!" Jim ordered the robot.

"Sorry. Sorry, sorry." B.E.N. replied quietly.

"I swear that mouth of yours is going to get us in trouble." Jasmine said, frustrated with the loud robot.

Getting up, they quietly began walking towards the direction of where the other longboats were being kept. Quickly, but quietly, they walked down the stairs and began looking out for anyone.

"Ok, I'll get the map. B.E.N., you wait here." Jim ordered the robot, who immediately understood what the boy said in the wrong way.

"Roger, Jimmy. I'll neutralize laser canons, sir!" The robot exclaimed and began singing the one song that every pirate knew.

"B.E.N.! B.E.N." The boy tried to stop him, but the robot didn't seem to hear Jim.

Rubbing their foreheads in annoyance, the two teens were reconsidering that letting him come along may not have been one of their greatest ideas. Meanwhile, the robot in question was making his way to the one room where all the wiring was set up.

"Disable a few laser cannons. What is the big deal? All we gotta do is find that one little wire." B.E.N. mumbled to himself and then gasped when he opened the doors that revealed every wire imaginable. "Oh, mama."

Meanwhile, making their way forward, the teens had to stop at each door and look for anyone working below. Reaching the longboat room, they took in all the damage that was caused when the pirates shot at them. Then Jasmine saw the worst thing that could ever happen to her. Sprawled across the floor, was the remnants of her solar surfers that were so badly damaged that there was no way she could ever repair them.

"That's it, I'm going to kill them!" Jasmine half shouted, imagining all the ways she could get revenge on the crew members who did this.

"Jasmine." Jim warned, noticing her crazy look.

"Fine, I'll slightly maim them." She replied.

Sighing in frustration with the girl, Jim walked over to the spot where Morph hid the map. Bending down, he moved the rope around to where he could get the thing that lead to everyone's desires.

"Yes." Jim whispered in triumph.

Meanwhile across the ship, B.E.N. unplugged a wire and then, the alarm system went off.

"Bad, B.E.N.. Bad. Ok, fixing." He said to himself, putting the wire back where it was.

Hearing the alarms go off, the teens raced back to the stairs that lead to the upper deck.

"That stupid robot's going to get us all.." Jim began and then stopped when he saw who was waiting for them. "Killed."

"Cabin boy." Mr. Scroop said, his eyes allowed them to see that he was now out for the boys blood.

"Run!" Jasmine shouted and run they did.

Running in various directions, Jim began pushing barrels behind him to help slow the murderous spider alien down. Jasmine had to refrain from trying to shoot him as she knew she wasn't going to be fast enough. Instead, the girl began shooting at some pipes that began spewing out dust and smoke to help blind Mr. Scroop. Then, seeing how close the pirate was, Morph turned himself into a pie and threw himself at the aliens face. Growling in frustration, Mr. Scroop ripped the blob off his face and threw the poor thing at a pipe that then began sucking the little creature away. Taking a glance behind him, Jim noticed Jasmine not running with him.

"Are you nuts?!" Jim shouted at her.

"I'm a pirate, being nuts is in the job description. Now go, I'll hold him off as long as I can." Jasmine ordered him, which he reluctantly did as she prepared her gun for the fight.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you." Mr. Scroop said, already upon her.

"If anyone's going to die tonight, it's going to be you." The girl replied, a dark look on her face as she raised her gun.

 **Author's Note: Well, done with this and now onwards! Let me know what you think!**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Weapon raised, Jasmine fired her laser gun with incredible speed. However, the older pirate dodged her attacks and eventually used his claw to break the weapon. Screaming in fury, Jasmine began fighting the murderer with her hands. Using the skills she studied from an old book, it soon became apparent that she had practiced them for a very long time. However, Mr. Scroop managed to dodge a few of her attacks and was soon grabbing hold of her neck. Using his claws to squeeze her windpipe, he smirked as he watched her furiously try to wriggle out of his grasp. Then, there was a laser blast that would've killed him if he hadn't moved out of the way on time. Looking around, he saw Jim with his gun raised. Wanting to kill the boy more than the girl, Scroop threw Jasmine at a wall and smirked when he saw her not getting up.

Wanting to run to Jasmine, Jim knew he couldn't when Scroop was hunting him down. So, he ran the other way with his gun in hand until he rounded a corner. Jim never had taken a life, but if killing Scroop meant he could save his and everyone else's, then the boy knew he didn't have a choice. Taking a deep breath, Jim jumped out of hiding with his gun raised at a surprised killer. Then the lights went out.

"Whoops ok, don't panic. Breathing in, breathing out." B.E.N. said to himself, taking deep breaths even though he didn't need it.

Then the darkness went away somewhat as the lights became red. The worst part, was the fact that Scroop had disappeared. Morph soon came out of the piping and immediately saw the alien creeping up on Jim. Becoming a hand, he used two fingers to poke the alien in the eyes and then was again sucked up in a pipe. Hearing this, Jim turned and was thrown backwards by Scroop's arm, which resulted in Jim letting go of his gun. He began to get up, but the alien immediately pinned him to the floor.

"This has gotta be canons." B.E.N. muttered to himself as he pulled a wire and was immediately floating upwards. "Maybe not."

Jim and Mr. Scroop floated upwards and crashed through the ceiling. The boy tried to grab hold of something, but couldn't manage to reach anything. Grabbing on some rope, the spider-like alien held on and reached out for Jim, but only made the boy spiral uncontrollably up to the sky. Then the boy managed to grab hold of the pirates flag and held on tight. Just as he looked down, he noticed the crazy eyed alien approaching him and the boy immediately looked for something he could defend himself with. Looking around, he saw his gun and began reaching for it.

"Come on, come on, come on." Jim muttered to himself and just when he almost had the weapon, it floated away from his grip. "No!"

"Oh, yes. Do say hello to Mr. Arrow." Scroop snickered as he began using his claw to cut the rope attached to the flag.

Without hesitation, Jim began climbing down the flag and then grabbed hold of the pole it was attached to. Seeing this, Scroop jumped towards the boy, without know this was his downfall.

"Tell him yourself!" The boy shouted as he leaped past the alien.

Crashing into the flag, the alien then realized the mistake he had made. Seeing the boy had grabbed ahold of the pole again, he screamed in fear as he floated into space.

"Back you go, you naughty plug! Oh!" B.E.N. shouted to himself, crashing to the floor as soon as he plugged the wire back in.

Jim too fell and his landing on the crows nest was not a good one. Breathing deeply after all that had happened, the pipe next to him began rattling and then Morph popped out all covered in soot.

"Morph?" Jim questioned, wondering if the blob was ok, which it coughed and chirped as a sign that he was.

"Laser cannons disconnected Captain Jimmy, sir! Gee, that wasn't so tough." B.E.N.'s voice shouted, which Jim saw that he was covered in wires.

Looking at the map and then his friends, he realized one was missing. Remembering what had happened, Jim quickly made his way down the mast and back to where he last saw Jasmine. Running to her side, he began shaking her as she wasn't moving.

"Jasmine?" He worriedly called out her name, which he was responded to the sound of grumbling.

"Oh. I'm definitely having the worst headache in history." Jasmine groggily said as she slowly opened her eyes. "I'm guessing that we won?" She then questioned, slowly sitting up.

"Yeah, we one." The boy answered her, helping the girl get up.

"Good, because it would've been humiliating for me if I got all heroic for nothing." She replied, carefully touching her sore head.

Chuckling slightly, Jim began walking back to the longboat and everyone followed. Once they were back on the planet, they parked the little boat over by another secret door that lead back inside to their hideout.

"Doc! Doc, wake up! l got the map." Jim exclaimed, running up to the figure lying on the ground, but then soon realized his mistake.

"Fine work, Jimbo. Fine work indeed." Silver's voice boomed as he grabbed the map out of the boys hand.

Hearing muffled boys, the teens turned to see the Captain and the Doctor tied up and gagged and poor Percha was locked in a cage.

"Thanks for showing us the way, boy." One of the pirates said.

Their former crew members ganged up on them and grabbed hold of the two teenagers. Of course the two struggled against their captors and Jasmine managed to kick one of them in the shins, but it was futile. Morph bit the tail of an alien and was immediately squashed. Reforming back to himself, Morph began whimpering as he went to hide in Jim's pocket

"What's this sorry stack metal?!" Bird Brain Mary asked as she pulled B.E.N. up out of the back door.

"Not the face!" B.E.N. shrieked as the alien brought a knife to his face.

"You're just like me, Jimbo. Ya hates to lose." Silver said as he smirked at the boy, who glared back at him.

Chuckling, the cyborg pirate went to opening the map. Turning it, it wouldn't open. He changed his hand a couple of times and still nothing worked.

"What the devil's the..." The cyborg began, but stopped when he saw the smirk on Jim's face. "Open it." He then ordered the boy and his captors let go.

With the map back in his hand, Jim stood his ground against the pirate. Seeing this act of defiance, Silver turned his hand into a gun.

"I'd get busy." He ordered again.

Looking at Jasmine, Captain Amelia, and good old Doctor Doppler, he saw them all shaking their heads. Then he heard the click of Silver's gun and reluctantly, Jim did as the pirate asked. Tapping a couple of places and then turning the map around, a bright green light appeared and then became it's own version of the planet.

"Oh, the powers that be. Would you look?" Silver mumbled to himself in amazement.

Laughing with glee, the pirate watched as the green light changed to a long line, flashing as it indicated they were close to the treasure.

"Tie him up and leave him with the others till we... what?" The pirate began, but stopped when he noticed the light disappearing back into the map.

"You want the map... you're taking me, too." Jim challenged the cyborg.

Grunting in frustration, Silver soon sighed and chuckled as he should have seen this coming.

"We'll take 'em all." Silver gave in and his crew began pushing their captured forward.

 **Author's Note: Well would you look at that, two whole finished chapters in one day, I'm on fire. I'm going to try to finish this story today so bear with me guys!**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Managing to fit everyone in the longboat, the whole part flew off in the direction the map was showing them. Being as the only one who knew how to open the map, Jim had to sit next to Silver which was not to his liking. Soon they had to stop as the path became thick with trees and other overgrown plants. Surprisingly, it was also where the green light was flashing the most. Jasmine stayed by Jim's side and watched the other crew members in case they would try something. Hearing whimpering coming from his pocket, Jim found it to be a scared Morph who was also whimpering at the fact that his female companion was still locked in a cage.

"It's ok, Morph. It's ok." Jim patted the blob in a comforting gesture.

"Jimmy, I... I don't know about you... but I'm starting to see my life pass in front of my eyes. At least, I think it's my life. Was l ever dancing with an android named Lupe?!" B.E.N.'s stuttering soon came to shouting, which Jim had to muffle his mouth again.

"B.E.N., shh. This isn't over yet." The boy whispered to the robot.

"I still need to kick you." Jasmine reminded the boy of their conversation from earlier.

They all went silent as they came next to the thickest part of overgrown plants where the green light flashed the quickest.

"We're gettin' close. lads l smell treasure a-waitin'." Silver laughed, dragging the boy with the map alongside him.

Making his hand into a sword, Silver sliced through the overgrowth only to have it reveal a dead end.

"Where is it?" Silver asked in frustration.

"l see nothing! One great, big stinking hunk of nothing!" Onus exclaimed, also frustrated.

"What's going on, Jimbo?" The cyborg questioned the boy who was struggling to open the map once it closed itself.

"I don't know. I can't get it open." Jim answered, surprised that he couldn't open the map.

"We should've never have followed this boy." Bird Brain Mary said, hopping on her frog like feet to then kick Jim to the ground.

"Hey!" Jim shouted as he was pushed.

"'d suggest you get that gizmo going again, and fast!" The cyborg Captain warned.

"Let's rip his gizzard right out right now! Throw him off the cliff!" A couple of the crew shouted.

"Touch him and I'll end you." Jasmine warned.

With all this going on, Jim looked down from his crouched state and noticed a little hole in the center of the peak. Wiping away dirt and moss, he noticed that the hold had the same markings as on the map. When he heard the crews furious cries, without thinking, he put the map into the hole and the ground began glowing the same green color as the map did when it displayed the path. A green globe came out of the ground and just when Jim was about to touch it, he began to hear a rumbling noise. Everyone looked ahead and eventually saw bright lights coming towards them below the cliff side. The lights then shot upwards and created what looked like a window to another place in the whole galaxy.

"Oh, have mercy." Silver muttered to himself in amazement.

"The Lagoon Nebula?" Jim questioned once he realized what they were looking at.

"But that's halfway across the galaxy." Silver and Jasmine said at the same time.

" A big door opening and closing. Let's see. Kinapis. Montressor Spaceport" The boy repeated what B.E.N. had said when he first met the robot as he tapped on the different locations on the globe to have it change and open to those worlds until it changed to open to the spaceport. "So that's how Flint did it. He used this portal to roam the universe stealing treasure." He went on, continuing to tap different locations on the globe.

"But where'd he stash it all?" The pirate Captain questioned, pushing the boy away so he could try. "Where's that blasted treasure?!"

"Treasure! Treasure! It's buried in the..." B.E.N. began, grabbing onto his head as he tried to remember.

"Buried in the centroid of the mechanism. What if the whole planet is the mechanism... and the treasure is buried in the center of this planet?" The boy finished the robots sentence and a few of the pirates began digging when they heard Jim's realization, only to be met with metal.

"And how in blue blazes are we supposed to get there?" Silver shouted his question.

"Just open the right door." Was Jim's answer as he tapped on the planet on the globe.

The door changed to open to a place where lasers seemed to be shooting out. Reaching out his hand, Jim found it went straight through the door. Seeing that nothing bad happened, Silver held the boy back so he could go in first. Coming up next to the boy who brought them this far, Jasmine could feel her hand being held by his as they too went through the door.

"Wait for me! Wait for me!" One of the crew members shouted as they fell behind.

Once inside, everyone was met with an incredible sight. The crew cheered and ran ahead to the mountains of gold.

"The loot of a thousand worlds." Silver exclaimed as he finally found his prize.

"We are going to need a bigger boat!" Onus shouted with glee.

There was no floors to be seen as everywhere was just covered in gold and other jewels. It was the most beautiful sight they had ever seen and everyone was happy that the finally made it. With the amount of gold, the pirates could use it to build empires on every planet and rebuild it a thousand times over. Gone with the waiting of a useless paycheck whenever they were undercover, for this was the real deal.

"This is all seeming very familiar. I can't remember why..." B.E.N. mumbled morosely to himself as Jim looked around to see an old longboat on the side.

"B.E.N., come on. We're getting out of here, and we're not leaving empty-handed." Jim nudged the robot to follow him once Silver was distracted.

"But.. but, Jimmy! Jimmy!" The robot protested, trying to warn the boy of something he couldn't remember.

"I've never seen this much gold in my entire life." Jasmine stated mesmerized as she followed the two.

"I'm sure you'll put this down in that notebook of yours." The boy replied.

"Wait you read it?!" The girl shrieked in furious embarrassment.

"I may have taken a peek." He awkwardly answered. "Ow!" He yelled as he was earned with two kicks in the leg.

"What is with boys and not respecting a girls privacy?" Jasmine grumbled to herself, walking ahead as the boy rubbed the spot that was certainly going to be bruised.

Meanwhile, across the miles of gold from them, Silver knelt down to the ground, scooped up some the jewels and almost kissed it.

"A lifetime of searching. And at long last... l can touch it." Silver was breathless from excitement as he held his prize in his hands.

The trio made it to the ancient longboat and began climbing up it all the while the teens listened to B.E.N.'s mumbling.

"Do you know what's strange? l can't tell you how frustrating this is, Jimmy... 'cause there's something just... it's nagging at the back of my mind. Aah!" B.E.N. rambled, then yelled as he fell over to stare at a skeleton.

"Captain Flint?" Jim and Jasmine said at the same time when they realized who the skeleton was.

"In the flesh! Well, s-sort of, except for skin, organs... or anything that-that-that resembles flesh... that's not there. And yet it's so odd. you know? I remember there was something horrible Flint didn't want anyone else to know but... I just can't remember what it was." The robot rambled on some more, not noticing the teens were taking a closer look at the long dead infamous pirate Captain. Oh, a mind is a terrible thing to lose!" He then sobbed in frustration.

"Somebody needs to figure out where the off switch is on him." Jasmine muttered to herself and then noticed Jim begin pulling on Flint's skeletal hand. "So you have no respect for girls or for the dead, remind me what I found so different about you than other boys?" She asked sarcastically.

"B.E.N., l think l just found your mind. Hold still." Jim ignored the girl as he held out a metal piece that was in the shape of the back of the robots head.

"Aah! Jimmy, your hands are very, very cold." The robot began then stopped as he felt something connect and then his eyes changed from green to blue. "Whoa! Hello. You know, uh, Jimmy l was just thinking... l was just think.. It's all flooding back! All my memories! Right up until Flint pulled my memory circuits... so l could never tell anybody about his booby trap!" He went on with excitement, ecstatic as he had his memories back.

Then there was a crash behind them as if it was replying to B.E.N.'s statement.

"Speaking of which..." B.E.N. went on as the place began to explode.

Hearing the sound of the explosion, the other crew looked from the treasure in confusion.

"Flint wanted to make sure.. that nobody could ever steal his treasure.. so he rigged this whole planet... to blow higher than a Kalepsian kite!" The robot shouted frantically as everyone realized that this could be the worst day of their lives.

 **Author's Note: Ah the excitement, well onto the next chapter :D**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

One of the lasers crashed to the floor and created a chasm of molten lava. Running frantically, the crew were being chased by a huge purple laser beam that destroyed everything in it's wake.

"Run, Jimmy! Run for your life!" B.E.N. shouted at the boy frantically as he ran over to the longboats controls.

"You go back and help the captain and Doc! lf l'm not there in five minutes, leave without me." Jim ordered the robot as he went under the center console to bring the longboat to life.

"I am not leaving my buddy Jimmy." The robot replied, pulling the boy out to only be met with an angry stare as the boy held two wires. "Unless he looks at me like that. Bye, Jim!" He exclaimed, letting go of the boys legs.

"You too Jasmine." The boy ordered, only to notice the girl lying right next to him with wires in her own hands.

"Are you the Captain? Didn't think so." Was her reply, which made him roll his eyes.

Together, they rewired the system and eventually brought the longboat filled with gold (and a dead body) to life. Meanwhile, the laser was continuing making a chasm and all of the gold began falling into the molten lava.

"No! No! Oh, no! Oh, no! No! Aah!" Silver shouted, trying to stop the gold from falling, but to no avail.

Across from him, Mr. Turnbuckle and another crew member were carrying a large chest of gold. However, they were caught in the falling of the gold into the fiery pit of doom. Then Silver noticed his other crew members fleeing the scene.

"Come back here, ya blighters." He shouted at them, and then heard a noise.

Looking to where the noise of an engine was coming from, he used his metal eye to get a closer view. He saw a longboat with Jim and Jasmine working frantically on it and also the large pile of gold. Meanwhile, outside, the Captain and the Doctor were still tied up and were oblivious of what was happening inside the door.

"All my life, I dreamed of an adventure like this." Doctor Doppler began, sighing helplessly. "I'm just sorry... I couldn't have been more helpful to you." He finished ashamed with himself.

"Oh, don't be daft. You've been very helpful. Truly." Captain Amelia replied comfortingly.

"I feel like such a useless weakling... with abnormally thin wrists." He went on then realized that his hands had gotten out of his binds and an idea came to him. "Excuse me, brutish pirate. "Yes, you. I have a question. Is it that your body is too massive... for your teeny-tiny head... or is it that your head is too teeny-tiny... for your big, fat body?" He questioned their guard, which he got a look from the Captain that read 'Are you crazy?!'.

"I'll pummel you good." Their guard growled furiously at him.

"Yes, l'm sure you will, but before you do... l have one more question." The Doctor began and then pulled out their captors gun. "Is this yours?"

"Uhh..." Was all the pirate could say as he realized what just happened.

Back inside the center of the planet, the longboat began floating upwards and the teens hugged each other for what they had accomplished.

"Yes! Morph, we're are so out of here!" Jim shouted to the blob who chirped in excitement as the boy began steering the longboat towards the door.

"Ah. Jimbo and Jazzy! Aren't you the seventh wonder of the universe." Silver's voice interrupted their excitement.

"Get back!" Jim ordered the pirate, grabbing a sword from the treasure and pointed at him.

"I like you, lad, but I've come too far... to let you stand between me and me treasure." The cyborg pirate replied with a dark look.

Walking forward, Silver was then met with the eyes of the girl who he raised and who was separating him from the boy.

"You promised me you wouldn't hurt him. If you care for me at all, I beg of you not to do this." Jasmine said, challenging her father figure.

Just before Silver could reply, a laser shot up at the longboat and caused everyone to fall overboard. Managing to grab hold of the ledge, Jasmine pulled herself up and began looking for the boy, ignoring the pirate who was holding onto the longboat for dear life.

"Jim!" She shouted as she saw the boy hanging on the side of the chasm. "Jim hang on, I'll get you up!" She shouted at him and began reaching for the boy.

Not able to reach, she began lowering herself and held onto the ledge. Reaching out her hand for him to take, he was still too far away to grab hold.

"Oh no you don't" Silver said to the longboat, oblivious to everything except for the fact that the laser was slowly burning the little boat in half.

Morph then came to the pirates ear and mumbled incoherently what was going on. Looking at where the boy was hanging and how Jasmine was trying to help him, the soft side of his heart began to rekindle.

"Jimbo." He said to himself and began reaching out for the boy while also hanging onto the longboat. "Reach for me now! Reach!" He shouted at the boy as he extended his arms and legs to reach him.

"I-I can't!" Jim shouted back, hanging on by a thread.

Then the ledge he was holding onto, disappeared and he fell even further into the chasm. By some miracle he grabbed hold of another ledge and hung on for dear life.

"Silver!" Jasmine shouted at the cyborg.

"I..." Silver hesitated.

"Silver let go of the boat!" The girl screamed at him as he was the only one who could reach the boy.

"Oh, blast me for a fool!" Silver shouted at himself as he let go of the longboat and skidded across the floor to reach out for the boat.

Reaching out, Silver extended his mechanical limbs so far that it was close to it's breaking point. Finally he grabbed hold of the boys hand and began pulling him up. Helping them get up, Jasmine hugged them as soon as she knew they were safe. Then they looked ahead and watched as the longboat was destroyed by the laser beam and gold flew everywhere. Not thinking twice, they immediately began running out the door.

"Silver, you gave up?" Jim asked in disbelief as he realized what the cyborg had lost.

"Just a lifelong obsession, Jim. I'll get over it." Silver answered, which Jasmine knew that he wouldn't.

"Aloha, Jimmy!" B.E.N.'s voice called out above them on the R.L.S. Legacy. "Hurry, people! We got exactly two minutes... and thirty-four seconds till planet's destruction!" He began shouting, looking at his center piece which was a clock.

Immediately, the trio were anxious to get as far away as possible from the planet.

"You're doing fine, Doctor. Now ease her over gently.. gently!" The Captain shouted at the Doctor as he steered the ship harshly next to the side of the cliff.

"Aah! We were better off on exploding planet!" Onus's voice could be heard from below deck as the group of tied up pirates felt the shake of the ship.

Climbing on, the boy and the two pirates made it on board without a scratch on them. Except for the bruise on Jasmine's head and the bruise on Jim's leg, but other that they were 'fine'.

"Take us out of her, metal man!" Captain Amelia ordered B.E.N.

"Aye, Captain!" B.E.N. obeyed, pulling down two levers and the ship immediately sailed off at full speed.

 **Author's Note: I'm almost done! *sobs a little***


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Captain, you dropped from the heavens in a nick of.." Silver began as soon as he saw the feline Captain, but was immediately interrupted.

"Save your claptrap for the judge, Silver!" Captain Amelia shouted at the pirate.

Chuckling awkwardly, he looked at the teens who weren't sure what to think. Then, one of the masts began falling onto the ship, destroying the missile tail, and immediately they began slowing down.

"Missile tail demobilized, Captain! Thrusters at only thirty percent of capacity." B.E.N. exclaimed as he read the calculations of his center piece.

"Thirty percent?" Doctor Doppler questioned in disbelief and then realized something. "That means we're.. We'll never clear the planet's explosion around." He looked at the Captain, who for once was afraid.

Looking out at the side of the ship, Jim saw the planet literally come apart block by mechanical block. A now free Percha became a telescope to help her master see up ahead as she did the same thing as Jim. Then, Jim saw the door was still open and when he turned to look at the damaged missile tail, an idea formed in his head

"We gotta turn around." Jim shouted.

"What?" The Captain questioned, thinking the boy had gone mad.

"There's a portal back there. It can get us out of here!" He answered coming next to the damaged hunk of metal.

"Pardon me, Jim, but didn't that open onto a raging inferno?!" The Doctor shouted his question at the boy, who he too thought had gone insane.

"Yes, but I'm going to change that. I'm going to open a different door." He answered, lifting a large piece of metal that would be the board of his quickly homemade solar surfer.

Immediately as Silver and Jasmine looked at the portal, they knew exactly what the boy was thinking.

"Oh he's brilliant." Jasmine whispered to herself and immediately went to help the boy.

"Captain, really, I don't see how this is possible.." Doctor Doppler began.

"Listen to the boy." Silver ordered which for once, they listened to him.

"One minute, twenty-nine seconds till planet's destruction!" B.E.N. shouted frantically as he read off the timer.

"What do you need Jim?' Silver questioned, coming to help the boy as well.

"Just some way to attach this." Jim answered, indicating the board and the damaged missile tail.

"All right. Stand back. Stand back now." The cyborg ordered, then turned his hand into a laser and used it to attach the two hunks of metal together. "There you go." He said proudly.

Moving the board up and seeing that everything was attached, Jim immediately got on the board.

"Jim don't, let me go." Jasmine stopped him, grabbing onto his shoulder.

"There's no time for arguing Jasmine." Jim replied.

"I can get there faster." She challenged.

"Oh and your saying I can't?" He asked her in disbelief.

"No that's not it." Was her answer, which made him frustrated.

"Then what is it?!" He half shouted at her.

"I can't lose you too!" She finally admitted, which shocked the both of them.

He stared into her eyes and only saw truth to them. He then realized that despite lying to him about being a pirate, everything else she ever told was the truth. Despite the piracy and despite her mental health, Jasmine to him had never truly changed and he could see in her eyes that she truly did care for him. She immediately saw what he must have been looking for and then took a small shaky step backwards as she realized that despite it all, he was still going to go.

"Ok. Now, no matter what happens... keep the ship heading straight for that portal." Jim said, then looked at the two pirates faces.

"Fifty-eight seconds!" B.E.N. shouted the time limit.

Looking back one more time, the boy took off at incredible speed.

"Well, you heard him! Get this blasted heap turned 'round!" Silver ordered when he noticed everyone just standing still.

"Doctor, head us back to the portal." Captain Amelia finally too ordered.

"Aye, Captain." Doctor Doppler obeyed, steering the ship around.

At full speed, Jim soared through the sky while dodging explosions and other debris. The board came to a stop for a minute, but with one kick the boy was able to get it going again.

"Go to the right! The right!" The Captain ordered, freaking out as the Doctor did a terrible job driving.

"I know, I know! Will you just let me drive?!" The Doctor shouted back at her as if they were a married couple.

"Twenty five seconds!" B.E.N. shouted, eyes going red due to the lack of time they had.

As if anything couldn't get any worse, the missile tail went out and Jim slowly plummeted downwards toward a fiery chasm.

"No! No!" He shouted to himself as he tried to get the engine going.

On the ship, Jasmine and Silver watched helplessly as the boy plummeted out of the sky.

"Come on, lad." Silver muttered to himself.

"Please come back to me." Jasmine whispered to herself as well.

"Seventeen seconds!" B.E.N shouted.

As he fell, Jim tried everything he could to make the board work. However, it just wouldn't. Then, for some reason he began thinking about his time solar surfing with Jasmine and he remembered she had the same problem. Frantically he tried to remember what her technique was to get the engine going. Finally he remembered what she did and began to mimic her technique. Turning the makeshift solar surfer around to where the missile tail was facing the wall of the chasm, he moved forward and was met with the sound of metal rubbing on metal. Then, the engine roared back to life and he was back to flying in the air.

"Seven, six, five, four, three... two..." B.E.N. shouted just as Jim touched the globe.

 **Author's Note: Just a couple more chapters and I'll be done!**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Just as the planet exploded, the R.L.S. Legacy flew through the portal and towards the Montressor Spaceport. Everyone cheered in excitement for being alive, even the Captain and the Doctor hugged each other which they then smiled sweetly at each other when they realized what they had did.

"Wow! Yeah!" Jim shouted, high fiving Silver.

"You done it. Jimmy! You done it, boy! Ha ha ha! Didn't l say the lad had greatness in him?" Silver shouted proudly and was greeted with the sounds of the two blobs turning themselves into little fireworks due to the excitement.

Below decks, despite being tied up, the other pirates cheered as they were happy to be alive. Once Jim jumped off the hunk of metal he was on, he was immediately enveloped in a hug by Jasmine. He spun her around and she threatened to kill him if he didn't stop, which made him remember the wound on her head.

"Unorthodox, but ludicrously effective." Captain Amelia interrupted the two and Jasmine went to stand next to Silver as the Captain continued. "I'd be proud to recommend you to the interstellar academy. They could use a man like you." She praised which was of the highest honor to Jim.

"Wait till your mother hears about this!" Doctor Doppler exclaimed excitedly and then remembered something. "Of course, we may downplay the life-threatening parts." He concluded which the boy couldn't help but agree.

"Jimmy, that was unforgettable! I know you don't like touching... but get ready for a hug big guy, 'cause I gotta hug ya!" B.E.N. interrupted the two, hugging the boy and was surprisingly hugged back. "Hey, you hugged me back. Oh, I promised myself I wouldn't cry. Does anybody have a tissue?" He went on, dripping oily tears out of his eyes.

Watching all of this, the two pirates smiled at each other and towards their respected blobs as the boy they hunted became a man that had gotten into their hearts. Then, Silver knew that he couldn't stay as he had no doubt he would get hanged for his crimes. Looking up at him again, Jasmine saw the look and she too realized that despite all the good she's done, there was no way she would get off easily. Sadly, she took one last look at the boy she had grown so fond of and then followed her Captain. Throughout the chaos, Jim managed to notice that the people he wanted to talk to the most had disappeared. Managing to get out of the other's grasp, he quietly stalked away towards the one place he figured the girl and the cyborg would be. Reaching the longboat room, he saw the two people untangling the knots in the ropes that held one longboat in place.

"Morphy, we gotta make tracks." Silver said to his blob, untying his side.

"You never quit do you?" Jim interrupted them and noticed Jasmine not turning to look at him.

"Ah, Jimbo! Ha ha! I was merely checking to make sure... our last longboat was safe and secure." The cyborg lied as he retied the rope.

"Mmm. Well… that should hold it." The boy replied, correcting the rope in the way Silver taught him, which made the pirate chuckle softly.

"I taught you too well. If you don't mind, we'd just as soon avoid prison. Little Morphy here, he's a free spirit. Being in a cage, it'd break his heart." Silver replied somberly, which Morph chirped sadly in agreement.

Looking at the cyborg, Jim then looked at the girl who still couldn't face him. Knowing that Silver was right, Jim did the one thing he became apparently good at. Saving people. Pushing down a lever, the floor immediately opened to an endless sky.

"Ohh! What say you ship out with us, lad? You, Jazzy and me, Hawkins, Silver and Sparrow... full of ourselves and no ties to anyone!" Silver offered, which finally made Jasmine look up at the boy.

"You know when l got on this boat... I would've taken you up on that offer in a second..." Jim began, tickling Morph and Percha as the floated to him. "But, uh, I met this old cyborg... and he taught me that I could chart my own course. That's what I'm gonna do" He finished and looked at the pirates who both had proud looks on their faces.

"And what do you see of that pal of yours?" The cyborg questioned.

"A future." The boy answered without hesitation, which warmed the cyborgs heart.

"Why... look at ya, glowing like a solar fire. You're something special, Jim. You're gonna rattle the stars, you are." Silver exclaimed, immediately getting emotional when he saw Jim beaming up at him. "Got a bit of grease in this cyborg eye of mine." He cleared his throat unconvincingly.

All of them began wiping the tears from their eyes as they knew this was the end of the their journey all together. Morph too emotional, began crying and turned himself into a puddle of water in Jim's hands.

"Oh, hey, Morph. I'll see ya around, ok?" Jim bid the blob goodbye.

"See ya around." Morph mimicked, licked his friend.

Once Morph flew away, Percha came forward and rubbed against him. Once she had her goodbye, she went to cuddle her sad friend. Seeing all of this, Silver got an idea that would be the best thing he could do for his little blob.

"Morphy, I got a job for ya. l need you to keep an eye on this here pup. Will ya do me that little favor?" Silver asked sadly, which Jim couldn't help but question why he was doing this.

"Aye-aye, Captain." Morph saluted, rubbing against his lifetime friend and then flew off to his new one.

Seeing this, became a little hard for Percha to bear as she realized that this was the last time she would see her friend. Jasmine began comforting her blob and tried her best to refrain from crying. Noticing what was going on, Silver decided to do the best thing he could ever do to the girl he had raised for so many years.

"Jazzy, you too." He ordered, which caught her off guard.

"Oh no you don't Silver. You're the only family I have left!" Jasmine realized what the pirate was doing and she wasn't ready for it yet.

"Ya said it yourself on the planet that the only way you'll ever get better is if you were with the people who could put you on the right path. Now I've made mistakes and each of them has cost ya to lose a part of yourself. We've had a long good road together my dear Jasmine, now it's time for ya to have it with the only man in the world who can pick ya back up whenever ya fall." He replied, feeling the tears come back.

Realizing that he was right, Jasmine finally let all of her emotions go and sobbed as she held her father figure. Six long years they had been together, now it was time for them to say goodbye.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"I love ya too Jazzy." Silver whispered back, giving her one last squeeze.

Once they let go of each other, Jasmine went to stand next to Jim who took her hand comfortingly. Silver hopped into the longboat and immediately remembered something else he needed to do before he left.

"Oh, and one more thing. This is for your dear mother... to rebuild that inn of hers." Silver exclaimed as he tossed some gold to the boy and winked at him.

"Stay out of trouble, ya old scalawag." Jim replied, watching as the cyborg began to leave.

"Why, Jimbo, lad... when have I ever done otherwise?" The cyborg questioned, laughing at the teens who shook their heads at him as he flew off.

"So what happens now?" Jasmine asked as soon as Silver was gone.

"I'm not sure, but I guess that's what will make it more interesting." The now man replied next to her.

Hand in hand, the two walked back to the stairs and soon saw that they had made it to one of the docks. Surprisingly, Captain Amelia didn't pursue the teenage ex-pirate, but instead nodded at her which meant that she was off the hook for now. As soon as the ship was secured to the docks, Jim began looking for his mom alongside Jasmine. He soon spotted her and let go of Jasmine's hand as he went off to greet the worried woman. Watching from afar as Jim hugged his mom, Jasmine was surprised that he beckoned for her to come forward. Introductions were made and for once, the empty void Jasmine once felt was beginning to fill up.

 **Author's Note: Well I may be crying from that goodbye. Only one more chapter left and then this story is over!**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Jasmine did eventually had to face trial for her crimes. When the judge overlooked her record, he surprisingly did see she had no killings on the list. This allowed him to be more lenient towards her than her fellow crew members. Then, when the judge was ready to make his sentence, a man clad in Imperial clothing marched in with a letter in hand. Reading it, he began telling everyone that it seemed someone had payed for the girls release and wanted to have her in the Imperial Academy the following year. This excited her friends, but to Jasmine, she only held suspicion. Throughout her life, she had come to know that people usually don't do things like this unless they wanted something in return.

She didn't press on the matter as her friends crowded around her and they went out to celebrate her freedom. However, before they left, the judge did issue that the girl spent six months on probation. This turned out to be not as bad, as she found out that Jim had to finish his probation for solar surfing in places he shouldn't. She lived with the Hawkins in Dr. Doppler's home as the Benbow Inn was still burned to the ground. Eventually there was plans to build a new one thanks to the gold Silver had given Jim.

The girl spent her probation working with the older couple who owned the bookshop on Montressor Spaceport. They didn't press on why she was, but instead encouraged her to do better. They allowed her to read all the books in the store and she began to learn so many things that she could've eventually become a school teacher if she wanted to. However, with the way the letters from the Imperial Academy were being addressed, it meant that she had little choice in the matter anyway.

Her relationship with Jim remained the same as it had before. Except there was more trust in it. She promised him that she would tell no more lies as she was done with hurting him. However, there was awkwardness between them whenever they went out for a walk and a couple came across their path.

Then, after a month or two, Jasmine did go into a withdrawal from everyone. She feared that her mental state would lead to her hurting the people she had grown to care about and had repeatedly been caught trying to sneak out in order to run away. After all, she was never good at talking, only running. Because of this, she was issued to see a Dr. Finch who was a specialist in this sort of thing. He had taught her ways to help control her aggressiveness, but had told her that her mental trauma may never officially go away. She began to get better, but felt like she didn't deserve all of the kindness she was getting from everyone.

While learning to cope from the events of her past, she was also trying to cope with the nightmares of the near death experiences on Treasure Planet. She soon discovered that Jim too had nightmares and this resulted in long discussions in the middle of the night. Even though the nightmares were terrible, the conversations with Jim to her was the best part.

Eventually it came time for the doors to the Benbow Inn to be opened to the public again. Jasmine had to stop working with the Barron's as it soon became evident she was needed at the Inn more. Luckily the older couple were finally well off and they too had many customers again. B.E.N., who stayed along with them, became a big help in the kitchens which was a relief to the girl as she wanted no part in it. So she was placed to wait on tables and bring the food to them.

A few more months passed and both her and Jim went to see where they would be placed in the Imperial Academy. While doing this, they were unaware of the surprise party Mrs. Hawkins was throwing for them. Just when everything was set, the doors opened and entered two robotic policemen. With a relief, they parted to reveal the teens clad in white and gold, the colors of a Captain.

With cheers, everyone came to congratulate them. Morph and Percha grew excited and became medals for their masters, which they knew wasn't going to last for long. Eventually, the dancing started and Jim went to dance with his mom. After all she's done for him, dancing was something he could do for her. Among them, the now married Doctor and Captain both joined in the dancing. They now had three daughters and one son who looked like their parents in some respect. One of the sisters began teasing her brother and hearing the little one's cry, Morph went over and made himself into a toy for the baby to play with. His companion mimicked his actions and became a toy herself to distract the sisters.

Clapping alongside the other watchers, Jasmine soon became overwhelmed with everything and decided to step outside when no one was looking. Then, when Jim was tired from the dancing, he noticed the girl was gone and went to find her.

"Jasmine?" He called once he found her, which made her jump nearly out of her skin.

"Oh geez! Jim, don't sneak up on me like that." She replied, embarrassed.

"What did I surprise you?" He teased, earning a glare.

"Just shut up about it." She ordered, not at all amused which she was earned a chuckle from him.

"Seriously though, what are you doing out here?" He questioned, slowly putting on a serious face.

"I needed some fresh air." Was her answer.

They went silent as they weren't sure what to talk about. Then when the silence became too awkward, the girl decided to share with him something she had been planning for a while now.

"I'm going to sing tonight." Jasmine blurted out, catching him off guard.

"Really, what made you want to do that?" Jim questioned, surprised as he knew why she didn't like to sing.

"I owe it to myself and to my parents to pick up the gift they had helped me unlock so long ago." Was her answer.

"What are you going to sing?" He asked.

"That's a surprise which will start right about..." She began, waiting for the signal.

"Jasmine you're up." Mrs. Hawkins voice interrupted from the house.

"Right about now." The girl finished, which made the both of them chuckle.

Walking away, she began to feel the nerves kick in. The last time she had to sing in front of a large crowd was in front of her crew and that wasn't a pleasant experience for her at the time. Taking a deep breath before going in, she was stopped by Jim's voice.

"Jasmine?" Jim interrupted her thoughts.

Turning around to ask what he wanted, she was then met with a pair of lips on her own. Then surprisingly, she found she was kissing him back. It was sweet and awkward and so much better than the romance novels she read at the bookshop when she had nothing else to read.

"Go get 'em." He then said once they broke apart.

She slowly began walking towards the house and had a hard time containing the smile. Once inside, thankfully everyone thought she was smiling because she was happy to be performing in front of them, which made things less embarrassing. Clearing her throat, she was given a guitar from one of the band members and then, she began to sing.

"It's good to see the sun

And feel this place

This place I never thought would feel like home

And I ran forever

Far away and I

I always thought I'd end up here alone

Somehow

The world has changed and

I've come home

To give you back the things they took from you

And I feel you now

I'm not alone I'll

Always know where you are

When I see myself I'll always

Know where you are

Where you are

And I found something

That was always there

Sometimes it's got to hurt before you feel

But now I'm strong and

I won't kneel

Except to thank who's watching over me

Somehow

I feel so strong and I've begun

To be the one I never thought I'd be

And I feel you now

I'm not alone I'll

Always know where you are

When I see myself I'll

Always know where you are

Where you are

Now, it's all so clear and

I believe

That everything's been opened up to me

And I feel you now

I'm not alone

I always know

I always know where you are

When I see myself I'll

Always know where you are

When I feel the sun I'll

Always know where you are

When I see myself I'll

Always know where you are

Where you are." She finished and the room broke out into cheers.

Finally, for once she felt at home. She was surrounded by people who cared about her immensely, she was going to go to an amazing school, and she no longer felt alone. Across the galaxy, a lone cyborg stared up at the stars and smiled at them as he thought about the two people who changed his heart for good.

 **Author's Note: Holy cow, I did it! Yeah surprisingly I managed to get a hold of a computer to work on this down here in Branson. Well, I don't think I'm going to write the sequel until after I get back home. I will be working on finishing another one of my stories so you should check it out. I hope you all liked this little story of mine and please leave a review of your thoughts. You all have a wonderful summer and goodbye!**


	36. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey everyone, I'm not sure if you have noticed, but I have released a poll of what story I should write after I finish my Legend of the Hawk Rider's story, so far it's sequel has the most votes and I do remember my fans of my other works and so I don't want you all to miss out on the chance to vote on it. It would be great if you would please take a moment out of your time to do this, but if not that's okay. I want to thank everyone again for all of your reviews and your interests in my stories and I would like to continue to hear your thoughts as they really do help me become a better writer.**

 **With Love,**

 **Legendary Heroes.96**


End file.
